Darkest Night
by everydayhaterXD14
Summary: Damon/OC He killed her before to break him...He almost did but not quite... Will he kill HER and finally break him to pieces by taking away the one person he could ever truly love?
1. Author's Note

**Hi, I'm new so plz spare me a little =)**

_**SUMMARY:**_

**This story is gonna be taken place after The Vampire Diaries The Fury and Dark Reunion. Damon, Stefan, and Elena are gonna move to Forks. All 3 of them are vampires. In Forks Renesmee is all grown up. Edward and Bella have another daughter named Alexis. How? You'll find out later in the story =) **

**Bella/Edward**

**Rosalie/Emmett**

**Alice /Jasper**

**Carlisle/Esme**

**Renesmee/Jacob**

**Stefan/Elena**

**Damon/OC**

**That's the summary. I don's really like Twilight but I got this idea. Plz don't hate =) Um ok that's pretty much all I wanted to say. If I do something wrong plz tell me. Enjoy the story! ;)**

**OH AND SUBSCRIBE!**


	2. The Beginning

**NOBODY'S POV**

The slim figure looked up at the moon as a light drizzle of raindrops fell on her face. She closed her eyes and her long eyelashes made a shadowy crescent under her eyes.

"Alexis! Are you on the roof? Again!" a deep voice called from inside the house. The girl opened her dark chocolate eyes and wearily looked down at her feet. She sighed and jumped down to her bedroom balcony. The wind was blowing her damp, rain kissed hair around her head. She walked into her room and went straight to her bed. Laying down and closing her eyes...

"And why brother should I listen to you?" Damon Salvatore asked his little brother Stefan Salvatore.

"Because I know you loved her and she was the only one who understood you back then." Stefan said a little smug. Damon stared at him for a few more seconds and then walked out the door to the car with Elena and Stefan following closely behind him.

**ALEXIS'S POV**

"ALEXIS MARIE CULLEN! GET DOWN HERE! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" my uptight mother called. I opened my eyes to my light red ceiling. I groaned and staggered out of bed and dragged myself to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw a messy haired girl. Her dark eyes were staring and her dark brown-almost black hair was falling all over her face in curls. "Great another day in Hell High," I said to myself...

~~~~~LATER~~~~~

I walked down the stairs in a white tank top and a leather black jacket with tight black jeans. Some of my hair was tied up with a black rubber band while the rest of my hair fell in waves around my face. I had black converse on and some black and white bengals and bracelets. In other words I was a walking black figure. =) (A.N. Not trying to be racist. You know what I mean) My father, Edward Cullen, greeted me with a stare at my outfit, inspecting if it passed his test. I rolled my eyes and sat down, stealing Jacob's poptart. He's used to this so he just sighed and took another poptart. I smirked just as the doorbell rang. Edward looked up and went to the door with inhuman speed. He opened the door which revealed who was at the door.

Is it good so far? =D

PLEASE SUBSCRIBE OR REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	3. Hell High

Hi guys! How do you like the story so far? Tell me so I don't waste my time writing something nobody likes ;)

**NOBODY'S POV**

And who was standing in the doorway? None other than Stefan Salvatore! The head brooding gentle Stefan Salvatore! Edward's eyes widened in shock and he just stood there. Stefan cracked a smile and said, "Hey Edward. You alive?"

"Stefan?" Edward whispered. Stefan shrugged a little. He opened his mouth to say something but Damon interrupted by pushing Stefan aside and saying, "OK I've had enough of this gay festival. You gonna invite us in or not?" Edward frowned and mumbled come in moving aside to let them in. Damon turned on his famous charming smile and walked in.

**ALEXIS'S POV**

Some random dude smiling like an idiot just walked into the kitchen like he owned the place or something. He was gorgeous I had to admit! He had pale blue eyes (A.N. I know Damon's eyes are suppose to be black but I just love Ian Somerhalder's eyes!) with black ruffled up hair that got caught in his amazing eyes. He had a black shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, and black boots on. He looked around the room just as a girl and another gorgeous guy walked in. The girl had shining blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a short pink dress and black knee high boots. She had lots of jewlery on and looked like one of those models you see in the magazine. The other guy next to her had slick brown hair shorter than the 'Emo Guy with Blue Eyes.' He had oak green eyes that shone brightly and he wore a t-shirt, jeans, and Nike sneakers. I could tell that all three of them were vampires. I don't know how but I just did. Edward's voice broke me from my daze. I turned toward him as he walked into the room.

"Stefan, Damon, Elena, this is my family. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. Bella, my wife. Renesmee, my older daughter and her werewolf boyfriend, Jacob Black. And this is my younger daughter, Alexis. Renesmee is 20 and Alexis is 16." Everybody had said hi or hello or wattup. I just stared with an arched eyebrow. "Alexis. Please behave." Edward said wearily. Behave? How the hell was I NOT behaving? So I just raised my poptart like a toast or something. Yes, I talk but why waste energy on people I don't even know? I'm not lazy I'm just like that.

"I'm going to school. I'm gonna be late," I said as I got up.

"Since when do you care about getting to school on time?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"Uh, since now!" I said with a matter-of-fact tone and a roll of my eyes. God, these people are so weird. They want me to go to school or not? I was about to walk out the room but Damon stopped me. I glared up to him and he smiled sweetly.

"C'mon Alexis, stay a while," he said smugly which really pissed me off. I got closer to him and I could feel everyone's eye's on us.

"Uh, sure" I whispered and stomped my foot down hard on his foot. He was such a smug ass! It probably didn't hurt him but he didn't expect it. That little wince was enough for me. As I walked past him I heard the room erupt into laughter. I smiled to myself as I walked out. I called my BFF for life, Mary Santiago. She didn't know about my family but I still love her. "Hey Mary! Could you pick me up ASAP?...... I have to get outta here......OK thanks I'll see you at the clearing......Bye"

**~~~~~LATER AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~**

OMG!! What is he doing here?! Just like a nightmare he was sitting there, in MY seat in English Class leaning back relaxing. I stomped over there and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked accusingly.

"The exact reason you're here, dear Alexis." he said calmly.

"Ugh, whatever. What are you doing in MY seat?" I said in disgust.

"I don't see your name on it." he responded with the obvious comeback. I rolled my eyes.

"Check under the seat. It should be carved in there." I shot back dryly. He sighed.

"You never give up do you?" he said getting up. I was smug. I finally had won!!

"Nope." I said popping the p in his face. He smiled a little.

"You're interesting. I like you" he whispered putting a strand of my hair that was on my face back around my ear. His touch was chilling. I tried not to shiver. Suddenly the bell pulled me out of my gaze. I sat down on MY desk and Damon sat in the desk next to me. All day long girls kept on giving me dirty looks cuz' my amazing luck gave me every class with Damon. Finally it was time for lunch. I walked with Mary and sat down at our usual table. But when Damon and his gang sat down at our table, I had enough. I turned to Edward who was sitting down and whispered, "OK who are these people and why the hell did they suddenly just walk in here?" Edward sighed. Stefan and Damon used to be in my old coven...

DO U LIKE IT? DO U? DO U? XD

plz subscribe and review!! Subscribing just take a second! Wat's a second gonna do to u? Thx 3


	4. Just a Simple Song

I know this story isn't really going no where but I'm explaining stuff so please be patient =) also I wanna change Alexis. Instead of dark brown hair I'm gonna make it like a dirty blonde/auburn/brown. Like real light brown hair and blonde highlights. And her eyes are gonna be like aqua. Like blue and green mixed together. A dark color like tht. =) BTW: this is a Damon and Alexis story mostly. x)

_I DO NOT OWN SIMPLE SONG BY MILEY CYRUS!_

**ALEXIS'S POV**

"They used to be in my old coven" Edward said grimly. Me and Renesmee stared at him because we were mostly the only one's who didn't know the story. He went on. "They were in our coven but after Carlisle came they left since they were a different type of vampires.--"

"Wait," I interrupted. "There are different types of vampires?"

"Yes. The type of vampire that changed you is the type of vampire you become. So this is the first time I've seen them after they left" he finished.

"What about the blonde chick—Elena?" I asked. This time Stefan answered.

"She's my girlfriend" I looked down at my food and started nibbling on my pizza. I could feel Damon staring at me from across the table. I looked up, annoyed.

"Dude! Could you not disgust me while I eat?" I said looking pissed off. He just smirked and kept staring. I got up threw my lunch away and walked out of the cafeteria. That bastard was so annoying! I walked right out of school and jumped over the fence. I walked out to the river and went and sat down under the bridge. I always came here to clear my head. I loved the sound of the water splashing around softly. It soothed my nerves and with a family like the Cullens you really needed nerve soothing! I closed my eyes and and leaned my head back against the concrete wall.

"Hey!" I jumped as I heard the voice. "Damn girl, what the hell're you doin here?" I opened my eyes to my personal demon leaning over me. For a second I swore I saw concern in his luscious blue eyes. And then it was wiped away with a smug smile. "You must really hate me" he said straightening up with a shine in his eyes. What was up with this guy?! I got up quickly and slapped him straight across the face. I was glaring at him and he looked shocked. Bet no girl has ever slapped him before? How do you like me now?

"Yea, Damon I don't like you. Why don't you leave me alone? Go bother somebody who gives a damn about you and your stupid games! Like seriously who do you think you are just walking into this town and trying to seduce me?" I raved. I could see Damon getting a little pissed but I seriously didn't give a damn! "Just leave me alo—ugh!!" I was about to start another rant when Damon took my wrists and pushed me against the concrete wall. He was aggressive but he didn't do it enough to hurt me. He looked like he was about to kill. He glared at me.

"First of all, you don't touch me and you definitely do not slap me!" he growled. His eyes looked so icy! " And second you need to learn to talk less." he said a little more softly. The ice in his eyes melted as he leaned in and kissed me. My eyes grew wide. I tried to resist but he was way to strong. He pushed against me but not sexually. If I didn't know any better I would say he did it lovingly. He deepened the kiss by pushing me against him. I was running out of breath. Then I just realized that my legs were free! OMG I was so stupid! I kicked him as hard as I could in the shin. He stepped back in surprise breaking the kiss. I slapped him but he caught my hand in midair. Suddenly I saw the sadness in his eyes. There was so much sadness in those eyes alone. So much sadness he was hiding from the world. I let out a cry and broke away from him. I stepped back from him and ran away. I don't know why I just ran away as fast as I could. Not because he kissed me. Not because he is annoying but how much sadness I saw in his eyes. He kissed me so softly and lovingly. I didn't know if I could trust him or not. I stopped when I was out of breath and I felt my cheeks wet. I was crying! I haven't cried in years and now this random guy just walks into my life and changes me slowly and slowly. He's just been here for about a day! I ran back home and did something I haven't done since I was a kid. I went to my sister...

**~~~~~LATER AT HOME~~~~~~**

I opened the door and ran inside out of breath with tears still running down my face. Everyone was staring at me. Renesmee came out of the kitchen to see where all the noise was coming from. I looked her straight in the eye, panting. Mom was coming up to me asking what's wrong but I ran upstairs and Renesmee followed me, signaling my family to stop. When I got to my room she caught me and spun me around. She held me tightly and it felt so good to be in her arms. She stroked my hair and shushed me quitely. When I stopped hicupping and sobbing she asked me, "What's wrong?"

"Damon's wrong. That's what's wrong," I said letting out a little sob. She pushed me back and looked me straight in the eye.

"What did he do?" she said fiercly. I dug my face in her shoulder and mumbled something.

"Baby girl I'm only half vampire. I can't hear you" she said in a voice I haven't heard in years. She led me to my room and sat me down on my bed. She gave me a box of tissues. "OK now tell me what happened," she said reassuringly. I explained everything that happened with Damon and she listened without interruption. After I was done my story she looked at me with loving eyes. She fixed my hair and said, "You really like him don't you?"

"NO!!" I shouted. "I barely know the guy!"

"All I can say is that if you dig deep inside him you'll find out how he feels about you. Nobody tries to break his wall and if you try he might just open up. Damon has a strong wall put up and he's not gonna let just anyone in so you have to be patient and while digging for his feelings you'll also realize your feelings," she said with a smile. At times like these I really love Renesmee. I smiled and hugged her. I got up and went to the bathroom to fix up the mess I was.

**~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~**

"What the hell are you guys doing up so early?" I confronted my fucked up family who gets up weirdly at 5 in the morning. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling. Elena and Stefan were asleep on the couch cuddling each other. And the rest of the family was at the table drinking, not coffee but blood. I rubbed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I probably looked like a mess in my tank top and sweatpants. "Sorry honey if we woke you up. We'll stay quit now" Mom said with a smile.

"I doubt it" I mumbled to myself as I stomped upstairs. Once I get up I can't go back to sleep so I might as well go take a shower.

"OMG hot showers are the best invention created by mankind" I sighed as I walked out the shower. I put on a white flowing dress that went up to my knees. I only wear dresses after I take a shower because it makes me feel all light and free. Don't expect me to go around in dresses giving out free fucking flowers to the world! I danced around my room thinking. Suddenly I stopped. I just got a great idea! I went to my closet and took out my acoustic guitar. I went and sat on my bed with a paper and pencil in front of me. I started singing:

_Wake up here i go  
Cram it all down my throat  
Stomach so full  
That i wish i could choke  
Seven am my heads  
Already in a spin  
Just as soon  
I'm out that door BAM  
Hits me like a ton  
Of those red bricks  
Can't dig myself  
Out of this highest ditch  
This madness  
I swear sometimes  
I can't tell which way is up  
Which way is down  
It's all up in my face  
Need to push it away  
Some body push it away  
So all that i can hear  
Is a simple song  
Sing along now  
__La, la, la, la  
La, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la  
Mid day sun  
Beatin' on the concrete  
Burnin' up my feet  
Too many cars on the street  
The noise, the red, the green  
It makes me wanna scream  
5 o'clock knocks  
Bumper on bumper on bumper  
Horns honkin nobody's  
Lookin' but everybody's talkin  
It's another day on this highway  
I swear sometimes  
I can't tell which way is up  
Which way is down its  
All up in my face  
I need to push it away  
Somebody push it away_  
_Cause all i wanna hear_  
_It's a simple song  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la  
__La, la, la, la  
La, la, la  
What I'd give to turn it off  
Make it stop make it stop  
Gotta make it stop  
So all that i can hear_

_Is a simple song_

_Hmmmmmmm_

_Sing along now_

_La, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la_

_La, da, da, da_

I finished and looked out the window and saw a black crow. But it didn't look a normal crow. It's feathers looked like they had rainbow colors in them. And its eyes looked so familiar! Where had I seen those eyes before? I absentmindedly walked to the balcony window and opened the sliding doors. I put my hand out and called to the unusual bird. "Here birdie birdie. Here. Come on!" The crow looked at my hand and cawed loudly which sounded almost like laughter. It spread its black wings and flew off into the darkest night....

_**I dont like miley I just heard this song on the radio while writing this and I thot it was perfect for this situation. So how do u like the story? Good bad? Need improvement? Perfect? Idk subscribe and review! thx**_


	5. Not All Vamps Are Nice

**OK this the what? 5th chapter? Yea. =) Lol OK on to the story. O and also I forgot to write this in the other chapters:**

_I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT. I ONLY OWN ALEXIS'S ASS. =)_

**ALEXIS'S POV**

"You moron! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I shrieked as Renesmee latched onto my back begging me not to go down stairs. I dragged my ass [and hers] down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mom!" I shouted while gritting my teeth. "Get that bitch off of me." I said glaring at the retreating Renesmee. "Seriously, like what did you eat while you were pregnant with her?" I asked biting into a chocolate chunky muffin. Mmmmm chocolate. I sat down and saw a flash of ice blue gray eyes. I dropped my muffin with my mouth hanging open. So that's why Renesmme didn't want me to go downstairs. Almost everyone was staring including _him._ "Oops, dropped my muffin." I said quickly as I ducked under the table. I sat down thinking. How the hell am I suppose to get outta here? Ah crap! Screw me for getting to school late all the time!

"You find your muffin yet?" I heard a voice say with a smirk. I jumped and hit my head on the table. I was facing straight in front of his face. I stared in his eyes for a moment before I snapped out of it and quickly got out from under the table.

"Uhhh, I couldn't find the muffin" I said getting out from under the table. I grabbed my backpack and began walking out the room.

"Where are you going?" I heard Edward say.

"The bathroom. Wanna come?" I said with a smirk.

"I'll come." Damon volunteered with a counter-smirk. Goddammit what was this, smirk your ass off day?

"Uhhhh, no I have to study." I said quickly. Study?!? What the fuck am I thinking? Everyone looked at me blankly.

"Dear, you have to study in the _bathroom_?" Esme asked politely. If it was anyone else I would've shot back with a smart ass remark but I actually respected this woman so what could I do?

"Ummmm I forgot to study for a test so gotta cram as much as I could!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"You're such a freak Lex." Emmett grinned at me. I snickered and grinned back. Then I saw Damon again. His face was totally blank. I don't know why but my stomach totally dropped to the floor seeing the emptiness in his eyes. I couldn't reach his soul; he had built up a strong sturdy wall. I ran out the room before anyone could distract me again. I didn't even bother going to the bathroom to sneak out. They already knew I was gonna make a run for it! I ran right out the front door, tears threatened to fall. Goddammit! What was up with all the crying!? I ran into the forest randomly. I ran and ran not knowing what direction I was going. I stopped when I was out of breath and looked around my environment, panting heavily. Suddenly, I heard a rustle. I turned around swiftly trying to find where the rustle had come from. Yes, it could have been an animal or something but in a place like this you always had to keep your guard up. Another rustle. I turned around. "Come out you fucking loser!" I shouted to no one in particular. Now I knew there was a vampire here. I could sense its presence. Suddenly, out of no where something grabbed me and spun me around so I couldn't see its face. It whispered in my ear from behind me with a scratchy so not sexy voice.

"Hey babe. I've been watching you and you're blood smells so goooooddd." he said shoving his filthy face into my hair.

"Get off of me you pervert!" I shouted as I struggled in his grip.

"Awwwww I thought I would play with you a little but you're ass is too uptight," he growled in my ear.

"Ugh you're disgusting yo--" I started but ended with a chilling bloodcurling scream. He had stuck his fangs into my neck and started sucking the life out of me. I could hear and feel the blood being drawn out of me. I kept screaming and screaming and I felt like I was in one of those nightmares where you keep on falling into a pitch black never ending hole. As more blood was being drawn out, my eyesight blurred into whiteness. Even though I was in excruciating pain I was still thinking about Damon. "Damon! Damon! Damon! OMG it hurts so much! I can't take this!" I shouted in my mind. I sounded like a total damsel in distress but right now I didn't give a rat's ass. I know he would never hear but I said it anyways. Its probably been only a few seconds but it felt like 3 geological years in this blinding pain. I felt the fangs slide out of my neck and I relaxed just a little. I could feel the monster raise its head and moan.

"Uhhhh, you taste so good baby" he groaned and he struck his fangs in my neck again. I screamed in agony. I couldn't take this anymore! Just kill me already! I felt my body go limp in the disgusting asshole's arms. I couldn't help it. The only thing supporting me was his arms. Suddenly in the white I saw, a dark shadow, outlining a man. Suddenly, I fell to the floor in a heap. The pain had subsided a bit and I didn't feel the blood being drawn out of me. My eyesight was returning and I could see Damon in front of me fighting the horrid creature. He finished him off quickly. I guess to him he was weak. Next thing I know Damon was leaning over me, concern written clearly on his forehead. He lifted me up in his arms.

"Alexis! Alexis!," he said shaking me a little. He was really worried and you could see that. I smiled a little. His eyes weren't empty anymore. He relaxed a little when he saw me smile. I probably looked like a mess. He leaned down to my neck and I stiffened a little. "Shh I'm not gonna hurt you." he whispered on my neck. I could feel his tongue glide across my puncture wounds. I winced a little as he got up. He shifted me a little to make me more comfortable. It felt so good to be in his arms. I dug my face into his shirt and then everything went dark....

**DAMON'S POV**

She was in my arms and she felt so cold. I sped up to get to the house faster. Damn, this girl ran so far in 45 minutes? It had started raining hard and the wind had really picked up by now. She had her face shoved in my shirt and she was breathing pretty steadily. She was soaking wet and her hair stuck to her face. I had to get her home fast! I could smell her blood and lemme' tell you, it almost made me just stop and suck her dry! But whenever I saw her soft innocent face I could control myself. What the hell had this girl done to me? I'm going as soft as a fucking marshmallow! I looked down at her baby doll face again and instantly my face softened. I remembered how I'd found her.

_FLASHBACK:_

_God this girl is so hard to handle! I looked up at the sky and the breeze ruffled my hair. Black clouds were rolling in and it was probably gonna be a big storm. Or it could be me. I grinned and then tried to find her scent. Nothing. Huh that's weird. I sniffed again. Nothing. I frowned when I heard a strong voice in my head. The power was so strong! But I couldn't find the owner of the power. Then it started screaming my name. Huh that's weird. "Damon! Help me! God this hurts so much!" the voice screamed. My eyes were widening as I realized who's voice it was. Immediately, I shot into the woods. I didn't know where I was going but I had to find her! I couldn't let her die! After a while of running around frantically [Damon Salvatore does not run around frantically for just anyone!] around the woods I could hear faint screams. I ran toward the screams at top speed. As I emerged in the little clearing I could see the disgusting bastard sucking her dry. I took the moron by the neck and slammed him into a tree. I growled loudly in his face and I could see the fear in his eyes. I smirked and took a tree branch and shoved it in his chest. He fell to the ground with blood around him. I would've tortured him but when I heard my Alexis let out a little cry I shot to her and crouched beside her. She looked like wreck! Her hair was in tangles and her bangs stuck to her forehead by blood. Her clothes were wrinkled and stained with her blood. With this wind, it had already dried on her clothes. She was as pale as-- well me and she had bags under her eyes. The worse thing was her neck. It looked ripped apart. My stomach dropped. I shook her and called her. She moved her head a little and barely smiled. Well at least she's alive. I leaned down to her neck and licked up some of the blood and licked her wound and watched it close a little. The gash was too large. I had to get her to Carlisle. I picked her up gently and started speeding through the woods. I didn't go too fast, afraid of her condition._

_END OF FLASHBACK_:

**ALEXIS'S POV:**

Ugh. OMG my body feels like it had been cut to pieces, run over by a truck, and sewn amateurishly back together. I opened my eyes and saw a baby blue ceiling. Infirmary? What the hell am I doing here? I turned my head to the side quickly trying to look around and winced in pain. OK not a good idea. Actually horrible idea. Pain shot from my neck to my head and my chest. What the hell happened to me? Suddenly the door opened and Carlisle walked in. I squinted at him. "Ah, I see you're awake" he said with a charming smile.

Flashes of what happened earlier raced through my mind. I grew quiet as Carlisle took some tests and left the room. I was just about to get some shut eye when Edward, Bella, and Renesmee walked in. I groaned to myself. Not what I need right now! But I guess they're my parents and they can't help but worry. I smiled a little as Bella caressed my cheek.

"My baby girl why don't you be more careful?" she asked in a sad voice.

"Sorry Mom I can't help it. It's just built in. Must have got it from you." I teased to lighten up the mood. Yea.... It didn't work. -_- There was nothing much to say anymore. They all just told me they loved me and that I should be more careful and by then I had zoned off into Alexis-is-the-best-damn-person-in-the-whole-fucking-world-and-if-you-don't-respect-her-she'll-whoop-your-ass World. Yea, I made up the name ;). Anyways, off topic but they all left and I was alone in the room. After a while everyone came [except Damon] and told me they were all going out. I know, such a loving family but whatever. I could sneak out now! I looked around the room waiting for sleep to come. Tick tock, tick tock... OMG I was so bored!! I leaned off the bed slowly and was now sitting even though the process was pretty painful. I had bandages on my neck and my head. I used the bed to push off and stand up. I moved my neck around slowly getting it used to movement. After a while I walked slowly to the door, opened it, and peered outside. Yes! The coast was clear! [Wow that sounded cheesy -_-] I tiptoed out and went upstairs and went to my room. I went into the bathroom and looked at my bandages. I was debating whether or not to take em' off. Everyone would be angry... But I really need a shower. Oh well! I slowly took off the bandages. I winced when I saw the wounds. Ugh these will definitely leave a mark. I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. When the hot water hit the cuts they stung like hell. I closed my eyes and waited for my body to get used to it...

Oh my gosh! This felt so amazing! I smiled up at my ceiling and even though my neck was killing me, I didn't care. I danced and swirled around around my room in my white gown. I was bare feet and had on my necklace that I got for my fifth birthday. Did I mention it's also a purity promise. Yea who knew Alexis Cullen was this pure? Edward sure as hell didn't. ;) My hair was still wet and was in waves around my face. "ALEXIS MARIE CULLEN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I heard someone call from downstairs. It sounded like Emmett and he's usually a fun guy but he sounded pissed. I stood there wondering what to do. Should I change? Sneak out? Stay here? Ugh! "NOW! OR I'LL COME UPSTAIRS AND DRAG YOUR SNEAKY ASS DOWN MYSELF!" he roared again. OK he's mad. I slowly went downstairs, still barefoot and in my dress. Oh God! Everyone was there! Including Damon! He was watching Emmett almost as if posed ready to attack if he tried to kill me. Everyone looked at me in shock. Everyone said that when I was little I would NEVER even look at a dress. Haha I was even a cool baby! When he turned toward me I could see the shock on his face. He couldn't even cover it with his mask! I saw his eyes travel up and down my body. My face got beet red and I looked away. I looked at the rest of my family. Suddenly Carlisle was in front of me signaling Emmett to be quiet.

"Alexis honey, why did you take off your bandages?" he asked eying my neck and my head.

"Uhm I just needed a shower. I said simply. Carlisle sighed and dragged me to the infirmary. While he was wrapping up my neck Alice and Rosalie came in.

"They smiled at me and sat down next to me. "You look beautiful in this dress Alexis." Rosalie said. I looked down the old blush creeping back again.

"Yea you do Lexi" Alice said smiling at me. "I didn't even know you owned a dress!" Alice exclaimed, ruining the moment. My smile faltered.

"She's just kidding" Rosalie said as Alice grinned. I smiled a little as they ruffled up my soggy hair. I really needed to brush it.

**~~~~~A WEEK LATER~~~~~**

Ugh. Another day of Hell High.

"MOM!!!! There's no more Trix!!! Who ate the Trix!!!!!" I shouted even though my mom was right across the table. I stormed to the cabinet and started rummaging through them. Yes, I sound like an old hag but I've been like this since Damon, Stefan, and Elena moved to a boarding house. Today's Monday and my wounds are all healed but I still have scars. I stormed out the house in a rage. Why? Because we were out of cereal. But I can't help it! I guess it's like hormones or something. I don't know! Whatever!

**~~~~AT SCHOOL~~~~~**

There he was sitting, just as he always is everyday flirting with other sluts. I walked to my desk with my head down and sat down as quietly as I could. Of course he had already heard me and of course he turned toward me completely ignoring the other girls which sent me dirty looks. He shot me his trademark smirk and placed his hand over his heart [or at least I think] and pouted. God, he's gorgeous!

"Lexi, babe you haven't talked to me in a week. I miss you so much" my heart fluttered when I heard that even though I knew he was just teasing. God, I was falling so hard for this guy! But of course my pride was way bigger than anything so naturally I shot back.

"Cut the crap you moron" I said rolling my eyes. He pouted again.

"Why are you so mean to me?" he said leaning back in his chair and looking at the ceiling.

"If you ever meet you, you would know" I said with a fake smile. He sighed and looked at the front of the room as the teacher walked in. As I wrote down notes a paper glided over my desk and I caught it with a slam on my desk. Everyone turned around and looked at me. I blushed scarlet and rubbed my hands together. "Caught the fly!" I said with a magazine fake smile. I glared at Damon after everyone stopped staring. He just stared at my face. Freak. I opened the note. I could feel Damon's eyes on me.

{D}Are your wounds better?

I wrote back.

{A} Yea they r. Y do u care?

{D} Well I can't let you die yet. I still haven't played around with you enough.

I looked at him in disgust. He smirked back at me. "Ms. Cullen and Mr. Salvatore is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher called back at us. Both our heads turned toward the teacher. Again everyone was staring at us. God I hate stares. I shook my head and Damon no sired quietly. "Well then I'll see you both after school" he said with a evil teacher smile. I groaned. Damon was just staring.

"Damon" I whispered. "Can't you compel him or something" I asked.

"Oh Alexis dear, but compelling is _wrong_" he said with a smirk. I sighed. This guy is so bipolar.

**~~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~**

"Bye Mary." I said as I hugged my best friend.

"Well it won't be that bad. I heard Mr. Tanner just locks you in there and leaves to watch like gay porn or something" Mary joked. I laughed. I loved this girl. She always knew how to make me smile. I turned around and boldly walked into the room. And of course there was Damon already looking smug as usual. I ignored him and walked past him to a seat farthest away from him. He frowned and turned toward me. I had been ignoring him the whole day and I could see that it was killing him because he was in all my classes sitting right next to me. Mr. Tanner walked in listed all the basic rules, no talking, no getting up...

"I don't like being ignored you know." he said a-matter-of-factually after Mr. Tanner had left the room. I ignored him and took out my book. God he is such a spoiled brat! I heard him sigh and I smirked at his frustration. First thing I know, I'm sitting down reading my book. Next thing I know I'm in Damon's arms. My eyes widened as Damon held me up to his body. His blue eyes stared down at me and I melted in his arms. Damon sighed again. "You shouldn't ignore me" he said quietly.

"You shouldn't bother me" I shot back, talking to him for the first time in the whole day. I was surprised I talked because I could barely stand right now. Not under those piercing eyes at least. Then I did something totally out of nature. I slid my hands to the back of his neck and leaned up to him. He didn't lean in but he didn't move away either. Finally when our lips touched he slid his hands up my waist and to my back. God he was amazing. I tangled my slender fingers into his black wild hair. He deepened the kiss by pulling me up against his body. I pushed his head toward me and he pushed his tongue to my lips. By now we were full on making out. Finally I pulled away only because my lungs were about to burst. He put his forehead on mines and stroked my hair. My face was totally scarlet and both of us were breathing hard. Just as he was leaning into my lips again he tilted his head and next thing I knew, I was in my seat and he was in his. I got the message and fumbled to pick up my book. Mr. Tanner stormed into the room and squinted at us. I looked up kind of dazed from the kiss. Damon just gave a charming smile. I looked back down at my book. Mr. Tanner sighed.

"You guys don't looked tortured so why the hell am I still here?" he said in his crappy old voice. "Go home you morons" he sighed again and left the room. I blinked and raised my eyebrow. I heard Damon chuckle and I looked at him. He just shrugged and got up and walked toward me. He held out his hand.

"C'mon I'll take you home," he said _almost_ smiling. I stared at his hand. Now that he wasn't close to me I could think clearly. Could I trust him? Is he good or bad? How do I know he cares? He suddenly smirked. "Your thought are so readable, Lex." he said softly with a smile threatening to cross his totally gorgeous lips.

"Well that's not my fault. I'm only human after all," I said with a pout as I got up and followed Damon to his car. He was silent and kept walking. When we got to his car I was shocked. "A red Ferrari?" I asked, in shock. He smirked.

"You like?" he asked in a smug ass voice. I looked in his eyes and for some reason I trusted him. I didn't know about him being good or bad but I just knew that he wasn't messing around. I raised my nose and got into the car. I could feel Damon's smile and his eyes watching my every move.

**OK I haven't posted in like three days but I've been kinda buzy with school and stuff. And I'm kinda getting a writer's block. Yes I suck but whatever give me any ideas you have and I'll try to incorporate them in my story =)**


	6. Death

**So I haven't written since forever. Why? One word: School. I've been busy with school and the state tests are coming up so yeah. Hope you like my horrible amateur story. :)**

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN ALEXIS'S ASS.

**ALEXIS'S POV:** (of course)

I was laughing my ass off! The wind was blowing all around me messing up my hair and I looked over at the gorgeous man sitting next to me driving this damn amazing car. The wind was messing with his already messed up hair and he was grinning. Damon. He was telling me about his stupid antics and lemme tell you, I don't know if I should be sad at the stupidity or literally ROFLMAO. The windows were down which you probably already realized. "You know, you talk to yourself a lot" Damon said to me. I blushed 51 different shades of red and looked at my lap. I didn't know what to say since I know it's true. "It's cute" he said reassuringly. "And trust me, I've probably only said the word cute 2 times in my life" he added. I looked over at him through my tangled hair. He looked at me smiling sweetly.

"Dude! Watch where you're driving!" I shouted turning toward the windshield. I could practically see him smirking and turning back to the wheel.

"Why the hell are you so nervous? You're so weird. You're worried about the fact that a _vampire_ might crash the car but not the fact that you're alone in a car with a _vampire._" he said emphasizing the word vampire. I stayed quiet and I heard him sigh. "I know about your powers" he said with no emotion out of no where; like it's no big deal. I slowly turned toward him and acted clueless.

"What powers?" I asked innocently. He sighed and looked at me. When he looked at me I could feel his eyes boring into mine. I turned away quickly and peeked at him through the corner of my eye. His face softened.

"Lex" he said softly using the mini name that I let only him and some people call me. "You don't have to hide anything from me. I want to help you" I stared at him.

"Why do I get these weird 'powers'?" I asked giving into him because to be honest these 'powers' were scaring the living hell out of me.

"Because you're a witch" he said flatly. My mouth dropped open.

"Uuhhuu." I said raising my eyebrow. He glanced over at me.

"I'm not kidding. You were born a human so yeah there is a possibility of you being a witch. Someone from Bella's family or Edward's long ago ancestors must have been a witch. It's not impossible."

"Um OK let's pretend for a second that I am a witch. How do you, a vampire, help me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

"Just trust me. I can help you." I looked at him messing with a strand of my hair. Finally I sighed. Damon glanced over at me from the corner of his eye.

"Fine" I said just as we turned into the driveway. Before I had a chance to get out Damon got out from his side and opened my door extending his hand. I laughed and took his hand. He closed the door, a grin pulling up his lips. "Why thank you, kind sir" I said with a courtesy. He grinned and pulled me close.

"My pleasure for such a beautiful lady." he said charm seeping in his voice. He leaned down slowly and I quickly pulled my lips onto his. He was surprised but quickly composed himself and wrapped his hands around my waist. I deepened the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck and and tangling my hands into the end of his hair. OMG his lips felt so amazing. I could feel his lips pull up into a smile. Damn! He read my thoughts again! Oh well. He pulled me closer to his body and pulled my head closer to him. I moaned in the kiss a little. Finally we pulled away after a millennium. I grinned and ran away from him into the house. I cracked the door a little and he was still standing there with a dazed expression. He put his eyes toward me and grinned.

"Tomorrow at 8 at my house!" he shouted to me. I stuck my tongue out like a 5 year old and suddenly the door was open all the way and Damon was standing there holding me close to his body. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine for a few seconds and pulled away a little. "Now I can leave" he murmured brushing his lips against mine. And with the same speed as before he was back in his car and pulling away from the driveway. I stood there in my own daze. I turned around and closed the door to face me toothy grinning sister.

"Have you been drinking again?" I asked the moron as I walked away.

"I sawwww whatttt happeneddddd outsideeeeeee" she said, dragging out each word. I froze. Oh shit! I turned around slowly.

"Are you gonna tell Mom and Dad?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. She shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Please don't tell them!" I shouted holding her shoulders. She looked at me confused. "Just don't please!" I begged

She sighed, said OK and slumped off. I went up to my room and lay down on my bed. I got up again and went to my closet and took my guitar out.

_I DO NOT OWN THE SONG FEARLESS BY TAYLOR SWIFT. I'M JUST TOO LAZY TO MAKE MY OWN SONG =)_

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless  
So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless  
Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless.  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

I finished my song just as I heard a knock on the door. I turned toward it and quickly scrambled to hide

my guitar. Why the hell does it have to be so damn big?! But unfortunately I wasn't fast enough and the door opened with Elena standing behind it. Her blonde hair was in curls today and she wore a tight tank top with skinny jeans. She walked toward me with a smile on her face.

"I didn't know you played guitar" she said still smiling.

"Yeah well I didn't know where babies came from and we all learn sooner or later" I said with a nervous shrug.

"Oh please don't be uncomfortable with me!" she exclaimed quickly sitting down next to me and holding my hand. I looked at our hands. "I've been with 2 vampire men for at least 3 weeks and my girlfriends aren't here. I really need some girl time and I just wanna be friends with you. You're like the only one around my age."

"So you want me to go shopping with you?" I asked slowly. It was like a time bomb! She exploded with yeses and pleases. Jeez, even as a vampire you act like a 5 year old. I sighed

"OK fine. BUT only on one condition... If we steal the money from Edward" I said with an evil grin. She smirked.

"Well duh" she said rolling her eyes. "Where else are we suppose to get the money? It's not like we're gonna waste our own money!" she said laughing. I laughed. Damn! This girl wasn't as bad as I thought! I jumped off the bed and pulled her downstairs. I jumped down the stairs and ran into my dad's arms! I wrapped my legs around his waist like a 7 year old. He almost fell from the impact, only because he didn't expect it.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" I screamed as I hugged (choked) his neck. I jumped down from his arms and his mouth was wide open. It took all my will not to start laughing my ass off right there. I hugged him again and then suddenly pulled away. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you" I said sweetly and walked away to the door leaving a confused Elena following behind me. When we got to the garage Elena caught up to me and looked at me confused. I grinned and took out Edward's wallet from my pocket.

Her eyes widened and slowly she started grinning and screaming and hugging me.

"You're so totally amazing!" she shrieked jumping up and down. I smirked. (Y'all probably know what she did. Hugged him slid her hand in his pocket,,, yada yada yada.) Elena got in her silver Lexus with me in the passenger seat. Damn! These vampires had awesome cars! She sped out of the garage and went out of town. I turned around.

"Where are you going! Forks Mall is back there." I said pointing in the opposite direction. She sneered.

"That old rat hole? Hell no! I'm taking you to a _real_ shopping mall" she said speeding even more.

"Fine but I need to go somewhere at 8 so get me back home before then." I said turning in my seat.

"Where?" she asked curiously.

"Oh uhh just going out with some friends." I lied. She glanced at me.

**~~~~~LATER~~~~~**

"Oh my F-ING gosh!" I screamed as I climbed into the car. "That was the most fun I've had in years! You managed to almost get us arrested and getting me a ton of awesome stuff! You're amazing!" I shrieked as she hit the gas and went on the highway. She was laughing.

"You needed a wake up call. I knew you were fun in that boring ass town but in a real helluva good time place, you're like I don't even know!" she shrieked with me. We both started laughing like drunk ass people but I stopped when I looked at the time. 9:30! OMG! I totally lost track of time! UHHHHHHHH what am I gonna do?

"Elena! We need to go back! It's 9:30!" I said panicked.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry about this. I totally lost track of time!" she said speeding up.

"It's OK, but just hurry please." I begged. Why didn't I just call Damon? Because.... I didn't take his number yet....

**~~~~~FORKS~~~~~**

I ran into my house. It was already 11:15! Stupid traffic! Screw clothes! I had to get to his house! I took off my sandals and quickly put on my Converse. Yes I was gonna run! I can't let anybody know about Damon and me. I ran out the house. For once I was happy that Edward and Bella went to hut weekly to do you know what. I ran onto the path to town and started running hard. Why the hell does his house have to be on the other side of town?! I had reached town now and I was running out of breath but I kept running. I ran harder and harder and now I was panting and my side was hurting. I had reached the edge of town now and just had to go through the forest now. AHHHH this is killing me! After a while of running through the forest I came to a clearing and saw a house- mansion actually and my mouth dropped open and I put my hands on my knees and panted. After I got some of my breath I jogged up to the porch and stared at the door. It was red mahogany and had a large brass door knocker. Before I could even raise my arm to knock the door swung open and there Damon was, leaning against the door. He stared at me messed up appearance.

"I have a perfectly fine excuse!" I gasped still breathing. He stared.

"What the hell happened to you? Are you OK?" he asked pulling me into the house and wrapping his arms around me. I could actually hear the concern in his voice. I hugged him back and shoved my face into his black shirt. He felt and smelled amazing! I pulled away and started pacing around and shot into my story. After I was done I looked back at him and he was just staring again.

"Say something!" I pleaded. Suddenly he was in front of me and I was in his arms again. He chuckled and I looked at him confused.

"It's no bid deal Lex. I just need to know that you're not hurt." he said with a small smile. He leaned down and kissed me softly. He pulled away a little but I pushed him back down and kissed him passionately. He was surprised but soon kissed back. As we got deeper into the kiss he pushed me against the wall. I let out a gasp as I hit the wall and he pushed his tongue in my mouth. He was an amazing kisser but I was running out of breath! He realized this and ripped his lips away from mine and started kissing my jaw to let me breathe (it didn't really help) I let out a moan/gasp as he went down to my neck. He pushed me up the wall and I clutched his shirt as he trailed kisses down my neck. I lifted my head up to give Damon full access to my neck. He went to my ear and nibbled on it. I let my head fall on his shoulder and my hair was falling all over my face. I melted in his arms and he supported all my weight. He pulled away from my neck and kissed me one last time on the lips and pulled away. He put his forehead on mine and I could see that even he was breathing hard. I pulled away as my cell phone rang and of course it was Edward. I ignored it and turned back to Damon. I turned back to Damon who was now on the sofa lounging. He looked up at me and gave me dazzling smile that showed his canines. I rolled my eyes and walked over and sat down on the edge of the sofa.

"I have to go home. Edward's gonna kill me." I said. I leaned over him and kissed him softly on the lips and turned to leave. But there he was, standing in front of me.

"You're not running again" he said rolling his eyes. He gently took my hand and led me to his car.

**~~~~~AT THE CLEARING~~~~~**

"OK you can stop here. I don't want you to see my parent's bitch fit." I said sighing.

"You sure?" he asked, coming to a stop.

"Yea" I leaned over and pecked him on the lips and got out of the car. I walked along the path to my house. When I arrived at the house it was all lighted up. Huh... that's weird. I walked into the living room and I was attacked by my family. Everyone was hugging me and Renesmee was crying. When they had enough they pulled away from me and let me sit down. Renesmee was still crying. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded crossing my arms.

"We-W-ee-W" Bella started but broke out into tearless sobs. I raised my eyebrow. When Bella composed herself she started again. "W-We thought-t y-y-you were... dead!" she exclaimed.

"W-What?" I asked as I got up and backed up from them. "Why?" Now Jasper answered.

"Your friend Mary is dead. She got attacked by a vampire by the river." he said calmly. I could feel his power wash over me. But NO! I didn't want to calm down! My best friend can't be dead!

"You're lying" I said on the verge of tears. "No it can't be true! You're all lying!" I screamed as I ran out the door. I could hear all of their pleas to don't go or no. They couldv'e chased but they knew it was no use. I ran through the forest and the trees seemed to close in around me, whispering 'Your fault, your fault' Shut Up! Just shut up! I ran into the clearing where the river was and I saw a body laying there, limp by the river bank. Tears were streaming down my face now. I sat down next to the dead body of my best friend. She looked so pale. Her curly brown hair was spread around her head and on her face. She looked pale and covered in blood. I put my head on her stomach and lay down with her. Tears were still spilling out of my eyes and I closed my eyes. I just wanted to go away with her to get away from all the hurt in this cruel world. This was all my fault. I didn't even remember that we meet here every Thursday. I was so caught up in my life that I neglected my best friend but she still stuck by my side. How great was she? But still she died. All because of me. I started sobbing now. Suddenly I heard a rustle and some footsteps. He was coming back! The vampire who killed Mary! I sat up and covered my dead friend. No! I wasn't gonna let him touch her anymore. "Go Away you bastard! I'm not gonna let you touch her!" I screamed at where I heard the noise. More rustling. I got up. No, I wasn't gonna let him touch her anymore! A black figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees and into the clearing...

**OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH who is it? I know, I know, crappy cliffhanger but I don't know I'm trying my best and that's all that counts... right? OK I might not be able to write a lot because I have three doctor appointments and I have a violin concert on Friday. I'll probably post another chapter on the weekend. Subscribe review message... idk do all that cool stuff ;) Fell free to criticize me but don't go too harsh on me.**


	7. What Happened?

**Hi.... I have nothing to say so here's the story:**

I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT. I ONLY OWN ALEXIS!

**ALEXIS'S POV**

The black figure stepped out of the trees and the little bit of moonlight flashed his ice blue eyes. Suddenly he wasn't there and in front of me taking me in his arms. I tried to push him away but he was way too strong. "No! Get off of me!" I screamed as I tried to push him away.

"Shh, shhh it's only me Lex. It's OK. I'm here." I heard a familiar reassuring voice. I ceased my struggles and looked at his face. Yes it was him. Damon. I broke out into sobs as I hugged him tight and shoved my face in his chest. He rubbed my back and just let me cry out. I fell down and he struggled a little to catch me. "OK maybe I should take you home." he said mostly to himself. I wasn't sobbing anymore but tears were still streaming down my cheeks. He picked me up bridal style and got ready to run through the forest.

"NO! What about Mary!?" I exclaimed. He glanced back at her. "We can't leave her!"

"We'll come back for her. I promise but we have to get you safe first." he said kissing my hair.

"No" I said flatly. "I'm not leaving without her." He looked at me and saw my determination. He sighed and put me back down.

"I'll be right back. Please be safe" he sighed kissing my forehead. I looked back at my fallen friend. I crawled to her tears started to fall again. I sat down beside her and just let the tears pour and held her hand as if this is all just a joke and she'll come back to life. I could barely see anything because my eyes were filled with tears. I lied down next to her and hugged her tight. Loud sobs were now coming out. I don't know how long I lied there on the soft moist soil but soon I heard voices. Many voices. Who were they? I didn't care. I just wanted to lay here without a care in the world. Tears were dried on my cheeks. I felt someone's hands touch me and I flinched away. More voices. Then I felt strong familiar hands pick me up bridal style. I opened my eyes a little and looked up at those oh so familiar ice eyes. More tears started to come out.

"Don't worry. Mary is safe." he whispered.

"It's all my fault" I whimpered. I didn't hear what he said next because darkness now surrounded me.....

I opened my eyes and heard voices in the hallway. I slowly got out of bed and tiptoed to the door and put my ear on it.

"What are you doing with her? Why do you care so much?!" I heard someone shout.

"None of your business, really. You _should_ be thanking me right now. I saved her life." I heard the voice say calmly, but I could hear the anger seeping into his voice.

"That's exactly my point Damon. Why? You don't care about anyone but yourself." I heard the voice say coldly. Damon?

"I don't have to answer myself to you. I'm leaving." Damon said, clearly pissed off now. I heard footsteps walk to my door. I scrambled to get in my bed but of course I was too late. Damon opened the door and he frowned with concern in his eyes. He flashed in front of me and held me up a little.

"You should be in bed resting" he said a frown still on his face. He carried/dragged me back to my bed and tucked me in like I was 5.

"Damon. Stay here" I whimpered. He stared at me for a second and then sat down beside me. He stroked me hair softly.

"Are you OK?." he asked.

I stared up at him and leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips and whispered yes. I lied back down because tears were threatening to spill over.

"It was all my fault! I met her by the river every Thursday since we had been friends! I just totally neglected her cuz' I was so caught up in my problems." I exclaimed as tears finally did spill out of my eyes. He wiped my tears away and I knew seeing me this way was killing him but I couldn't help it.

"It wasn't your fault. What could you have done? Do you really think you could've taken on a vampire?" he said softly trying to make me stop crying.

"No but I could've warned her or something" I said fighting back.

"How could you warn her when you yourself didn't know this happened." he said. "Now stop crying. Mary wouldn't have wanted you to keep crying." I leaned up and hugged him tightly. Tears were still falling but in his arms I felt so much better. I shoved my face in his hair and sighed. I suddenly pulled back and looked at him.

"Can we still have the lesson tonight?" I asked.

"Lex, it's Friday. You slept the night out." he said, his face softening. I blushed a little under his gaze.

"Lexi, I really think you should tell your family about me. I don't want you away from this house. It's not safe. There are more vampires in town now." he said seriously. I looked down at our entwined hands and didn't say anything. Damon lifted my chin up with one long slender finger.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. I shook my head nothing and rested my head on his shoulder. He hugged him tightly.

"So tonight can we start our lesson?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded my head. He sighed. "OK tonight."

**DAMON'S POV**

_I ran through the dark forest with the Cullens behind me. Alexis. My Alexis. She was a mess. My heart was in pieces. I couldn't take seeing her in that position. The clearing was finally here and I could feel the shock of the rest of the Cullens as they saw all of the blood and the two figures in the moonlight by the river. Alice rushed to Alexis and Mary and looked at them. She lightly touched Alexis's hair. We walked toward them in fast speed. Alexis looked worse than before. Blood was splattered all over her and dirt smudged tears were dried on her face. Edward and me crouched down beside her. Edward touched her stomach, checking if she was fine. She flinched away from the touch. We looked at each other. I sighed and put my arms under her and picked her up. She didn't flinch this time. She shoved her face in my jacket first then opened her eyes a little and looked up at me. Tears started spilling out of those beautiful eyes I could fall into forever. _

"_Don't worry. Mary is fine." I said reassuringly._

"_It's my fault" she whimpered and then passed out in my arms. I thought my heart shattered before? This was 100,000,000,000 times worse. This hurt more than when I thought Katherine died. This hurt much more than the times I had to watch Elena with my douche bag brother, Stefan. This hurt even more than when she died. I looked back at the Cullens and they looked at me, shocked. Idiots. _

"_Get Mary. We can't leave her here" I said emotionless and started running through the woods. _

**ALEXIS'S POV**

I was in my white flowing dress waiting for Damon to come. I had just took a shower. I figured that if I had to work hard, at least I would be comfortable. Suddenly, I heard a tapping sound at my balcony window. I ran toward it but found it only to be the mysterious rainbow feathered crow. My eyebrow arched up. Then something I thought that would NEVER happen happened. The crow started transforming into a male figure. My mouth dropped open even more when I realized it was Damon! He smirked. I snapped out of my daze enough to open the balcony door and say come in. As soon as he was allowed in the room he whooshed in and held me in his arms.

"How'd you know to wear my favorite dress?" he teased and leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back softly. I loved his soft lips! He pulled away slowly.

"So you were the crow the whole time?" I questioned him. He nodded.

"You know, you're a very good singer" he said smirking again. I hit him on the arm and turned and walked to my bed.

"So what do we do?" I asked. He sat down beside me.

"Let's start with the easiest thing. Blocking your mind." he said. "All you have to do is make shield in front of your brain. Nobody can get in but you can get in there's. It's kind of like Bella's power."

"OK so how do I put up a shield?' I asked

"Just build it up like a wall piece by piece." he explained. I bit my lip and closed my eyes and began to concentrate. I imagined myself building a strong shield made of steel. I was almost done when it started shaking and came tumbling down on me. I opened my eyes and shoved my head between my legs. My ears were ringing and my head was pounding like hell! I could feel Damon's hand on my back. I lifted my head a little and turned toward him.

"What was that?" I said, grasping for breath.

"You can't just expect it to just come to you, Lex. There's a price to everything in life. Now that pain was just minor since you have someone to teach you. But Stefan and I had to learn as we go along and that is excruciating pain!" he explained calmly. "I'm sorry it hurts but that's the only way you learn. Try to go slower. You'll have a less chance of failing. Don't worry, I'm here as long as you want" he said with a small smile. I smiled back a little and closed my eyes again and started working on my shield again but this time slower. Piece by slow piece I built a tall mountain.

"Stop" I heard Damon say. "That's enough" I opened my eyes to Damon's smiling face. "Your a natural." he said leaning in and kissing me softly. I smiled and raised me eyebrow.

"Wow really?" Damon nodded.

"OK, now the shield is like a blanket covering your mind. If there's a hole anybody can get in so you have to keep is sealed."

"Wait but Edward and Bella were never able to get in my head and you could since you met me. What's that about?" I asked before he could explain anything else. He was silent for a moment.

"Actually I don't know why." he said slowly looking at me. I looked out my balcony window at the pitch dark sky. "OK! So your still getting used to this so whenever your shield is down, I'll put mine on top of yours." he said getting up.

"Wait your leaving?" I asked confused. "That's it?"

"Lex you have to master one thing at a time" he said softly coking his head. I looked down at my hands and my hair was covering my face. That wasn't it. I could care less about the 'skills' right now. I just wanted to be with him. It's all been so crazy lately with Mary and the powers. Damon lifted my chin up with his index finger and crouched down in front of me.

"You know you can just say what's on your mind" he said smiling. I looked confused for a second but then realized. He read my mind! Again! Damn! He leaned into me and softly, his lips brushed my lips. But then he pushed me toward him and kissed me with a passionate urgency. Did he miss my lips as much as I missed his? I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him onto my bed as I lay down. His hands were on my waist and they just stayed there, unmoving. I rushed my hands through his wild black hair and moaned in the kiss. He smirked and kissed me more passionately. I heard my door open suddenly. What? That can't be. Could it? Then I felt Damon being pulled away and saw him fly across the room. His eyebrows were arched and after he realized what's going on he got pissed. And I mean _really_ pissed. He got up quickly.

"What the hell?" he demanded. Edward flashed in front of me and slapped me straight across the face. My eyes grew wide from shock and plus it did hurt a little. Edward was getting ready to slap me again but Damon caught his wrist and looked him dead in the eye. Tears were streaming out my eyes. I don't know why but Edward just never did anything like that to me. But _I _was pissed now.

"Don't ever touch her again!" Damon growled in his face.

"I'm her father" he spat back. I don't know what he said next cuz' I ran out the door, tears still streaming down my face. I ran past the confused faces of my family and into the cool crisp air of the dark night. I tilted my face up and let out a breath as I wiped my tears. I felt strong arms wrap around my body. I felt Damon put his chin on my shoulder. I turned toward him a little.

"You OK? I'm sorry you keep having to go through crap" he breathed on my cheek.

"I'm fine. I just need to get the hell outta here for a while" I said leaning into his heavy built chest. I could feel the smirk appear on his face.

"I know the perfect place" He let go of me and started walking ahead of me, signaling me to follow him. I stood there for a second and then chased after him and jumped on his back. He let out a groan and then looked up at me grinning.

"Damn, you sure are heavy for your age" he teased. I hit him on the back and grinned.

"C'mon, you wanna be my prince then you gotta put some back to it" I teased back. He shook his bangs out of his face and started walking toward his car at the clearing. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I can get off if you want."

"No! I was just kidding about the heaviness. Your really light actually but that could be because I'm a vampire." he said quickly. I giggled and turned my face into his hair and just relaxed. After a while I could feel Damon moving me into the passenger seat of his car. I stirred. Ugh.

"Are you sure your OK?" he asked as he started the car. "I could just take you to the boarding house and you could just get some rest."

"No I'm OK. It's just I relax too much around you." I said with a small smile. He glanced at me and smiled. When he turned into a parking lot, I realized he bought me to a Karaoke Bar. Wow really? I smiled. This guy... He opened my passenger seat and we walked into the bar, holding hands. I turned toward him.

"You do know that I'm not old enough to drink yet" I said with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't worry it's your choice. And if you did decide to have a drink or two I'm here and I'm your designated driver." he said smiling sweetly. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. We sat down at the bar and just watched the horrendous singers and laughed. I looked over at Damon and he was drinking yet another drink!

"What are you drinking anyway?" I asked curiously. He smirked.

"Wanna try it and find out?" I rolled my eyes.

"I actually don't know. The bartender just said it was their 'special.' But I can tell you this; It's very strong." he said doing something weird with his eyebrows. I laughed out loud. OMG this guy is crazy! I turned around to the bartender who was cleaning glasses with a cloth.

"Hey, excuse me! Could you give me the thing you're stocking him up with!" I said laughing. He smiled and shot me a drink. I turned to Damon with a smile. He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged. I sipped the drink at first. OK wow! It was definitely strong!I drowned the rest of the drink in one gulp. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling travel from my stomach to my brain.

"Wow! This is some good shit" I said grinning at Damon. He smiled a little and I figured he didn't expect me to actually drink. I turned around and ordered some more shots...

**DAMON'S POV:**

I didn't actually expect her to drink but she was great company. Not that she wasn't before but...

"You know, I'm surprised your not on the floor vomiting your guts out right now" I teased.

"Nope" she said popping the p. "I'm absolutely positively absolulely posotutely surrrreeee I'm A OK" she said winking and stumbling a little.

"OK I'm cutting you off. You've had enough." I said smiling. She pouted. God she was beautiful even when she was drunk! This girl is amazing. She stumbled off her seat.

"Fine, if you won't let me have any more fun, I'll make my own fun" she grinned. She got on top of the chair and stood up on the bar. I just stood there. This might actually be interesting as long as she is not hurt or no other guy is fucking around with her. I smirked. Someone gave her a mic and the music started again.

I DO NOT OWN BLAH BLAH BLAH BY KE$HA!!!

**_Ba-da-da-da-ba-da blah, blah  
Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
Just zip your lips like a padlock  
And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox  
I don't really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy and let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at  
Music's up Listen hot stuff I'm in love  
With this song So just hush Baby shut up  
Heard enough  
Stop ta-ta-talking that Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that Blah blah blah blah blah  
Boy come on get your rocks off  
Come put a little love in my glove box  
I wanna dance with no pants on  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
So cut to the chase kid  
__'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I wanna be naked But your wasted Music's up  
Listen hot stuff I'm in love With this song  
So just hush Baby shut up Heard enough  
Stop ta-ta-talking that Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that Blah blah blah blah blah  
Stop ta-ta-talking that Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that Blah blah blah blah blah_**

_As she finished, she grinned and held up the mic like it was a trophy. People were laughing, cheering, and whistling. It was mostly men with their dates in the back bitching off. I looked back up at Alexis and she wasn't so giggly anymore. Her eyes were fluttering and she was beginning to lose her balance. She collapsed off the bar and I caught her swiftly in my arms. Everyone was staring at me. Again mostly men giving me death glares. I ignored them and walked out to the parking lot and softly placed her in the passenger seat. I turned around and stared into the darkness and scanned the area. Huh I though I felt someone's presence. Maybe the drink really had gone to my head. As I started the car I looked over at the sleeping beauty laying in my car. I stared at her rosy cheeks on her creamy white skin. Her eyelashes caressing her cheeks creating a soft shadow. Her lips were rose red and her mixed colored hair came downs in beautiful locks around her face and to her stomach. She looked in peace and I didn't want anything to disturb that. I hated that she had to go through all this shit. She doesn't deserve it. None of it. I started driving out of parking and went straight to the boarding house. Thank you Stefan and Elena for going out and doing their 'buisness.' I rolled my eyes as I walked through the door with my limp angel in my arms. I adjusted my arms to make her a little more comfortable. She stirred a little and snuggled herself closer to me. I smiled a little at my angel. I lied her down on my bed and covered her with a sheet. I turned and went to the bathroom to take a shower. _

**~~~~~TOMORROW~~~~~**

ALEXIS'S POV

OMG my head still hurt from last night. I can't believe what I did last night! I was looking through my 500 messages from my family. I sighed. Each one was the same. Not what I wanted to hear at all. Just 'Please forgive; sorry; comeback and let's work this out....' What I wanted to hear was 'I love you' or something like that. I realized that I barely ever hear my parents say they love me. Only on like birthdays or when I got hurt. The closest person I have in my family is Renesmee. I love her and I know she loves me but I don't know about the others. Am I exaggerating? I don't know but I'm just following my instinct. Then I looked around and I was in Damon's bed. So where was Damon? I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After I finished I went around the house looking for a mess of black hair or ice blue eyes. Finally when I reached the living room I saw the pale white skin and the wild black hair on the sofa. He had an arm over his eyes and he was sleeping soundly. Crap he went to bed on this crappy couch just to make me comfortable. But why didn't he come in bed with me? That only proved that he really cared about me. By this part of our relationship I'm not questioning his motives. I know that he makes me happy so I'm fine. I went upstairs and and took the blanket and spread it over him. I turned to tiptoe out the room but I felt his hand grasp my wrist. I turned around and saw Damon in the same position but this time he spoke.

"Stay here and lay with me if you really want me comfortable and warm." I stood there for a second and stared at him. "I'm serious" he said again. Again I didn't really know what to do so I just stood there. Suddenly he pulled me hard and fast and I was on his chest. "See that wasn't so hard" he said smiling down at me. He looked really tired and had bags under his eyes. His hair had lost some of its blackness and his eyes weren't as blue as they were before. I didn't know sleep affected vampires so much. He turned his head away fast and pushed his head back in the pillow. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. I lied there thinking. I made sure I put up my weak shield. Why was he so exhausted? Does it have something to do with me? Then realization slapped me in the face. How long has it been since he drank blood? Human or animal? And he's been hanging out with me, a human, lately. I never even realized that all the blood and every time I blushed he would be tortured more inside. I'm so damn selfish. I never even thought of how Damon is being affected.... I snuggled my face into Damon's shirt and tried to get some shut eye before.....

DAMON'S POV

I opened my eyes and felt her warm familiar presence lieing on me. I looked down and saw she was clutching me shirt and sleeping-I wouldn't say peacefully. I looked back up at the ceiling. My throat was burning so bad and her blood smelled so good! But I couldn't hurt my pure white angel. No matter what. For the past like what-2 weeks?- I've been hiding the pain from her. I don't want her to worry. But whenever I try to feed I imagine the girl in my hands to be her and I just can't drink anymore. I just can't. I felt her clutch my shirt tighter. Is she having a bad dream? I would look in her mind but I was just way too weak....

ALEXIS'S POV

I was running. Just running and running away from the shadow. I was scared. So scared. The shadow was like Jason. He's walking but some how he still catches up to you even if you're running for your life-literally. I'm running and running trying not to fall like the girls in the movies. I turned back to check if he was still there. Of course he was! I ran harder but I was running out of breath. Suddenly, I'm not in darkness anymore but at the Fork's Cemetery. I'm in front of a tombstone that reads, 'Samantha. Loving daughter and sister. 1864-1920' (idk I just put a random date but she was 16 when she died. That's what i'm trying to say) Ummmm OK weird. I turned around to a mysterious man; probably the shadow. I was too numb to scream. He had hazel eyes and shining blonde hair that was almost covering his eyes. In the back his hair reached his neck. He reached toward me and touched my cheek.

"Such a beautiful girl" he murmured. Then his eyes flashed and he grinned. "You're next..." and then he vanished into a mist. The graveyard around me faded into blackness like before and I was falling into an endless hole. I opened my eyes gasping. I was laying down on Damon's chest. I looked up at him and hugged him tightly. But then I remembered his earlier stage and quickly pulled away. He looked at me confused. Now that I looked closer, I saw all the details I saw before. Actually they were pretty obvious. I got off of him and turned around to the door.

"What is going on with you?" he asked confused.

"When was the last time you fed?" I asked accusingly. He looked a bit guilty.

"I'm fine."

"Damon. I'm not stupid. I know how it's affecting you" I said scowling. Now he looked mad.

"Why do you care so much!" he demanded. I paused. Why did I care so much? He saw my pause and smirked. "I though so" he got up and walked out the door. I looked down at my feet. What the hell is going on? I turned around and walked out the door. Damon's car wasn't there. I guess he didn't expect me to leave. Suddenly I was angry. Does he think I'm handicapped. Yes I haven't been the strongest for the past few days but I'm definetly not some damsel in distress. I jogged into the forest. Fine I'll show him!

**~~~~~A WEEK LATER~~~~~**

What the hell happened? It was all so perfect and then it all fell. Why? Why did the fight even start? Trust? Blood? Lust? I actually had no fucking idea. I stared out my balcony window but saw nothing. It was raining so hard, I couldn't see a feet from the window. Rain was pelting the see through glass and the wind was howling. I bit my cheek and got up and walked downstairs.

"Hey umm could anyone drive me to Elena's house?" I asked as I walked into the living room filled with all my family members. I hated how they still stared at me weirdly like I wasn't part of the family or something. Edward had apologized after I came home and I was just too tired to fight back so I forgave him.

"Ummm no. I think you can wait like a day before you see Elena... or Damon." Edward said not looking up from the book he was reading. I would ask ask Emmett or Jasper but lucky me, they were both on a love trip with their mates. Ugh. I trudged back upstairs and put on a hoodie. Guess I'll have to go the hard way. I opened my sliding doors to my balcony and rain pelted me immediately. I quickly closed the doors and pulled my hoodie over my eyes. I swung my foot over the railing and climbed down the pipe. The wind was blowing around and kept blowing my hood off. By the time I got to town I gave up on the hood and just ran. I was soaking to the bone and it was getting really cold but I kept running. Maybe this was a bad idea but I was already half way there so better keep running! When I reached the house, the door opened before I could knock. Stefan and Elena stood there shocked to see me. I probably looked like a wet cold cat. I walked in the door.

"You probably don't wanna go out there. Not very good weather to do your buisness." I advised as I walked into the living room. Damon was lounging on the couch looking like he was deep in thought. I was overwhelmed to see him even though I saw him everyday at school. But it was still good to see him. Damon looked up and looked genuinely surprised. I guess I looked worse than I thought.

**You like? No? I'm thinking about creating another Vampire Diaries. No Twilight. Damon/OC. I'm thinking of the idea. I'm open to your ideas. No sex please. I don't want to write about the details or pregnancy. Maybe the story will be an arranged marriage? I don't know. I'm thinking. In the meantime I'll continue this story. :)**


	8. Love Blossoms corny name

**I just realized something. You know how in the beginning I said Elena was turned a few months ago? Well no. It's been like 16 years. Alexis grew up human. So yea I make a lot of mistakes but just idk. It's present time in this story so. Whatever who really cares about time right? :)**

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN ALEXIS.

DAMON'S POV

Did I love her? No I couldn't. Could I? But she was beautiful and smart and caring and just perfect. Yeah. I loved her. With every part of me. I loved her. More than Katherine. Or Elena. Or even Sa---. I looked up and saw a almost impossible sight. There she was. Dripping wet in front of me. Her hair was soaked and sticking to her face. She was shivering from the cold and her clothes were completely soaked. She looked like an angel who fell in the ocean. I stared at her. Why was she here? She was completely pissed off at me and she had all the reasons in the world to.

ALEXIS'S POV

I heard Stefan say something about leaving but I wasn't paying attention. All I saw was him. He was staring at me. God, I wish he had taught me to read minds. Before he could say anything I blurted out my reason of being there.

"I'm sorry." I stopped and waited. When he didn't say anything I continued. "I totally over reacted and I'm sorry. I just want things back to the way they were before." I finished and stared at him waiting for him to say something. Anything. Finally he spoke but not like the way Damon Salvatore talked to me.

"Actually your stupidity really made me realize that I'm really just wasting my time. I don't need you. It was all fake. I wanted to have some fun. And I did" he said with a smirk. My heart fell to my stomach and I blinked, not believing what I was hearing. Deep inside I always had a doubt that this might be true but I always hoped that he really did care. "I don't care about you. You were just my toy." he added. Was he lying? Why would he be? He met so many beautiful women in his life that looked way better than me. I probably am just a toy to him. I felt like falling to the floor and balling my eyes out. But I had to be strong.

"Fine but you know what. I actually thought I was falling in love with you but you don't need me, I don't need you either. I turned around on my heel and walked out the front door...

DAMON'S POV

Did she just say that she loved me? My heart was pounding. I wish I could run after her and kiss her. But I can't let _him_ touch her. If only I could tell her that I loved her too....

ALEXIS'S POV

It wasn't raining anymore. Actually the sun was coming out and the day was turning into a beautiful day. Almost as if it was mocking me. I was running and I was sobbing and crying like I never did before. I can't believe he broke my heart! I ran all the way home without stopping once. My whole family was outside. They probably found out I ran away and were looking for me.....

RENESMEE'S POV

She ran right past us with her head down. Edward grabbed her arm but she pulled away. She shot upstairs and probably went in her room. We all went to the living room but I walked up the stairs and to her room. Damn! She locked it! She must be really upset. I knocked on the door and I heard nothing. I sighed and walked downstairs.

"Nothing" I sighed and sat down with everyone. What happened to my baby girl?

ALEXIS'S POV

Tears won't stop pouring out of my eyes. I ran into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was soaking but I didn't care. I slammed the bathroom door and slid down it it still crying. I put my head on my knees....

**~~~~~TOMORROW~~~~~**

I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked normal enough. I walked downstairs like I usually do. I had on a white shirt with ruffles pulling down the neck line. I had on black leather jacket and skinny jeans with black converse. I had a leather finger-less glove on my left hand and had on dangling silver earrings. My hair was up in a ponytail with strands of my wavy hair that got loose around my face. I looked normal enough right? Everyone was staring at me as I sat down with them.

"Hey wattup bitches" I said smiling. They still stared and suddenly Bella snapped out of her daze.

"Alexis watch your language." she said sternly. Nobody said anything. I rolled my eyes and walked out with me bag slung over my shoulder. I walked to school now that Mary couldn't drive me. Thinking of Mary hurt. Her death had been killing me inside even after Damon comforted me. Or at least tried I think. As I arrived at school I was still thinking about Damon and all the hurt. I walked in the classroom 30 minutes late which meant I had only 15 minutes left. The teacher stopped in the middle of the lecture and glared at me.

"Well, at least you came" he said sarcasm obvious in his voice. I smiled sweetly and walked to my seat without looking at Damon. I could tell he was staring at me. I put my hand on my cheek and started taking notes. I heard whispers behind me. I turned around to see Damon flirting with some new girl I haven't seen before. She looked shy and embarrassed and kept blushing and looking down at her lap. At least she wasn't another whore. I rolled my eyes and turned back around and began taking notes. On the inside it still hurt that he was able to move on so fast. Suddenly the bell rang and class was dismissed.

"Alexis you'll just have to copy someone else's notes" the teacher said coldly. I nodded and walked out the room.

**~~~~~LUNCH~~~~~**

I sat down with my tray of food alone. The family wasn't here today because it was sunny out. And Renesmee just didn't even come today because she had a date with Jacob. I stared at my food and started picking at the greasy cheese on top of my pizza. I looked up as I heard giggling. Damon was walking by with 3 girls around him giggling and laughing. He was smirking. I rolled my eyes but in the inside it hurt. Seeing him like this hurt a lot. I started picking at my food again. I looked up again as I heard a small cough and an excuse me. I glanced up and saw the new girl. Great.

Ummm can I sit here please? I'm new here and people really aren't accepting me." she asked me shyly. I didn't say anything. "Ummmm but if you don't want me sitting here, it's like Ok- I'll just...."she started but I interrupted her.

"Why don't you sit with Damon" when she looked confused I added, "The guy who was flirting with you in history this morning" As the memory came back she blushed a little.

"Ummmm I'm not really ready for a boyfriend so I told him we could just be friends but I think he got mad" she said nervously. I smiled. I liked this girl.

"Sit" I said with a genuine smile. She looked relieved.

"Thank you" she said. I shrugged.

"So where you from?" I asked.

"California" Wow California!

"Cool" I smiled. She smiled a little too.

"OK if you really wanna survive in this school you really have to stop being shy" I ordered. "Be strong, not bitchy just defend yourself. And until you learn to, I'll help you survive this hell hole" I said grinning. She grinned too.

"Really? Wow you're my first friend!" she exclaimed.

"Hey I didn't get your name?" I asked.

"Angel. Angel Crescent" Wow wish I had a name as awesome as hers!

"Wow that's an amazing name" I said. And she really did kind of look like an angel. She had pale blonde hair-- almost white. Her hair was really short and it was kind of a bob cut(check profile for both their hair] Her eyes were a silver and hazel color mixed together but went more to the silver side. She had a heart shaped face and full pink lips. She was kind of short and had on a blouse and some jeans on. OK her clothes had to change.

**~~~~~2 WEEKS~~~~~**

OK it was safe to say we were now friends. Not like Mary. Definitely not like Mary but she was a good friend at the least. Angel had taken _some_ of the misery out of my crap filled life. But it still hurt. Mary still hurt. Damon definitely still hurt. A lot. It was killing me inside. For the past two weeks I've been acting like nothing happened and I think my family is actually buying it. But if they actually bothered to check up on me and not just inspect the outside they would know that I cry myself dry every night. I stay up all night staring out the balcony window. That I'm dying inside and even thought about suicide but Angel's stopping me from going that far. All of them would know if they would actually cared I guess. But I'm fine as I am. I guess I'm fine with being neglected. I don't have to be inspected every day. School had been fine. Damon's ignoring me and I'm ignoring him. Angel is in some of my classes and we eat lunch alone and when the Cullens are at school we sit with them. I haven't told Angel about our secret. I'm just not ready to have a best friend yet. But she definitely the closest person I have right now. Everyone's gone with their mates and Edward and Bella stayed to watch over me but even they sneak out to the hut at night or when their bored. I sighed. I missed him a lot. His touch, his kiss, his arms.... I missed it all. I've been singing live at some places like coffee shops and things like that to get my minds of of the crap in life. And it helped a little. Just a little. The little things in life like music and Angel helped me. Something else that's weird is that I'm getting these weird and scary dreams every night. The same guy before in my other dream at the boarding house keeps appearing in my dreams. You know the one with hazel eyes and blonde hair. Yeah that one. The dreams are scaring the crap outta me and some night I just stay up all night, scared to fall asleep...

**~~~~~A MONTH LATER~~~~~**

BELLA'S POV

I'm worried sick. She was fine about a month ago but now I don't know. I just don't. Alexis was doing just fine before Damon came along. He ruined her. Now everyday she leaves for school and then comes back around 3 or 4 in the morning acting drunk. She can't be drunk. Yes she has problems in school but Alexis doesn't drink. She's not like that. Plus, she's not of age. My girl... We were planning to tell her the big secret when she was at her strongest point. But now she's so low. If we told her she'll probably kill herself...

**~~~~~A WEEK LATER~~~~~**

Now I definitely know that she's getting drunk. I've talked to her about it and she just ignored me. I don't think she cares anymore. She just wants the pain to go away. The family is still away on their trips. I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm just going to let her work this out on her own. We can't help her. She doesn't want it. I know how she feels. When Edward left back when I was still human I didn't want anyone to talk to me. I just needed Edward. But I just hope a miracle saves Alexis like it did to me...

ALEXIS'S POV

Yes I've been getting drunk every night. But I'm tired of fighting to look normal on the outside when I'm no way in hell normal. I just wanted the pain to go away. Even if it meant to numb my brain and my body. I've been skipping school and going to bars everyday. I've been getting drunk, dancing on bars, singing, going crazy basically. But one thing I'm not changing no matter what is my purity promise. If I make it far enough in my life to find someone perfect then he'll be the _one_. But I doubt it really. Damon is the only one I want. The only one I need. But no I'm not having sex with some random man whore. I was walking around town right now. The pain was coming back. I needed to get a drink fast. I can't take anymore of the hurt. I'm tired of hurting. I just wanted to go numb and not feel anything at all...

DAMON'S POV

I stared at the passed out beauty on the bed. Her hair was all over the place and covering a lot of her face. What the hell is she doing to herself? This was literally killing me inside to see her like this. Was it a good idea for me to stay away from her? But I didn't feel _his_ presence around anymore so she must be safe. But what am I suppose to do if she's killing _herself_? She stirred a little. And then shot up, her hair wild all around her. She wasn't looking at me. She was grasping for her breath and her face looked flushed. Huh? She gripped the sheets around her and quickly got out of bed. She just walked out the room almost like sensing it. She started to walk to her bed but broke down before she could reach it. She fell to the floor and leaned on the bed for support. She tilted her head back and her tears shone in the moonlight. I felt my soul go numb. My angel. I did this to her. I was a monster. Can she really take all this? I turned away. I couldn't watch this anymore. I can't take it...

ALEXIS'S POV

I walked into Blue Mist and looked around. People were grinding and dancing along to Sexy Bitch was playing loudly. I went straight to the bar and ordered a shot of the strongest thing they had. As I sipped my drink I looked around at the faces of the people and stopped at one familiar face in the background. Those eyes. That hair. Yes it was him...

DAMON'S POV

I walked into this random bar and ordered a drink. I took my drink all the way to the back and just drank. At times like these, I really wished I could get drunk. But unfortunately life doesn't work that way so I'll just act drunk. I scanned the crowd for no reason and I saw a man. He was a blonde. I couldn't see his face because his back was turned to me. I let out a wave of Power toward him and felt nothing. So why was I so cautious of him? Huh. Must be nothing. I shrugged it off the weird feeling and finished my drink. I went back to the bar and was shocked. She was her sitting right in front of me with a glass full of something in her hand. The glass fell from her hand and crashed to the floor. The liquid was spilled everywhere and the glass shattered to pieces. I saw the fear creep into her eyes as she slowly got up from her chair and began to breathe heavily. I stared at her weirdly as she quickly turned away and rushed through the crowd of drunk idiots. I followed her. I couldn't take this anymore. The fear and pain she was going through. I couldn't bear to see that anymore. I needed her so badly. She looked back and started running now. She ran out the building and sped up and was now basically sprinting across the street. I was still in the bar, watching her from the door. Suddenly I saw a flash of blonde and she disappeared into the alley. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong. I shot into the alley and saw her struggling in the arms of the man I'd seen before. I grew furious. Who does he think he is touching her like that? My hand shot quickly to his neck and I pinned him to the wall. The girl's eyes had widened and she was staring at me in fear and bewilderment. I growled at the grinning moron.

"Who are you?" I demanded furiously. He just grinned some more. That idiot. I'm gonna rip him to pieces! Suddenly he wasn't there. He was gone! How? How was he faster or stronger than me? Well I haven't been feeding like usual. I was about to keep arguing with myself but then I heard a shuffling behind me. I turned around and saw Alexis getting up from where I had pushed her away. I sped to her side and helped her up. She was quiet and just stared at the cracked concrete. Suddenly, she just turned away and started walking out the alley.

"God, that drink must have been _really_ strong. Now I'm seeing things." I heard her mutter. My eyes widened. She thinks she's drunk and seeing things. I walked swiftly toward her and turned her toward me and stared her straight in the eye. She stared right back with a little glare in it.

"You're not drunk" I said sternly. She scowled and walked away. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Her stubbornness is not helping me right now. I followed her home and watched her walk right past her parents and up to her room. I could see the surprise on their face. Probably because she wasn't drunk. I went up to her window and tried the sliding doors but they were locked. Damn! I saw the surprise on her face when she saw me at the doors. I pointed at the lock and she slowly looked at the lock. She stumbled to the door and struggled to unlock the door. If it was anyone else I would have broken the god damn door. As soon as the door was open, I rushed in and took her in my arms. She didn't do anything but just stood there in his arms.

"Just lemme explain" I whispered in her hair. When she didn't say anything, I lead her to her bed and sat her down. She looked down at her lap and I sighed. When did she become so quiet and shy? I really had changed her...

"I had a sister, Samantha, when I was human. I loved her. So much. She was my whole life and meant everything to me. But then I met Katherine. Katherine compelled me into loving her and I fell for her. Hard." I started bitterly but saw the confusion on her face. So I told her about me, Stefan, and Katherine. "I gave all my time to Katherine and neglected Samantha completely. Every day she went out to the garden and for since we were little, I would go with her. But today I was with Katherine. And Samantha was murdered that day. All I know was that it was a vampire and he had blonde hair."

"How?" she asked, intrigued in the story.

"I was the one who found her and she was barely alive. But I looked into her mind and saw flashes" I said pain filled my voice. I watched her face closely but she had put up a strong mask. Damn she must have practiced with her parents for the past month.

"And how does that have to do with anything?" she questioned with her mask still on.

"The vampire was looking for me probably. He probably wants to weaken me by hurting the ones I love. He must've thought that Samantha's death would've broken me but I held on... barely." I said looking around anywhere except Alexis. "Now he's back and he wants you" I said finally looking at her. Her eyes widened and her mask finally broke....

ALEXIS'S POV

When he was telling his story it took every part of me not to jump up and hug him and comfort him. I could hear the hurt and guilt in his voice. I hated seeing him so vulnerable but it just a little made me happy. Not that he was hurt! But the fact that he trusts me enough to open up to me. I know he broke my heart but I couldn't help it. He could just walk into my heart and out easily. Then he started telling me about the other vampire and how he's hurting the one's Damon loves.

"Now he's back and he wants you" I heard him say. What? Did I hear him correctly? Just a second ago didn't he say he's killing the people he loves? Me? He's after me? I didn't know if I should faint from fear or melt in Damon's arms. Damon loved me? No that can't be possible. He had seen so many beautiful exotic women looking 10000000 times better than me. He can't love someone like _me._ Anyways he did say I was just his toy so why should I trust him. But the incidents with the weird blonde dude can't be just a coincidence. Damon did say I wasn't drunk so I couldn't have imagined it. What the hell was going on? I was so confused. We needed to slow down and answer one question at a time. The first one I needed to know was, Did Damon really love me?

"What're you trying to tell me? Just give me straight answers." I said fiddling with my fingers in my lap. I made sure my hair and my bangs were covering a good part of my face. I heard him sigh.

"Fine. Alexis Marie Cullen I--" he started but got cut off by my bedroom door opening with a very pissed off Edward behind it. Edward was in front of Damon and was about to throw him across the USA but Damon caught his hand. Edward glared.

"Alexis leave the room." he growled. I just sat there with my mouth slightly open. "Now!" he said glaring at me now. I stood up and I was nose to nose with him and now I was glaring too. Damon had let go of his hand and was just watching.

"Actually no I don't think I will." I steamed. "Stop treating me like I'm F-ing 5! I think I can make my own decisions!" I shouted at him.

"You know you never respected us. We're your family-- parents!" he shouted back. I turned around with my hands on my head soothing my nerves. Damon was about to get up and comfort me but suddenly I turned around.

"How long are you gonna keep this 'family' shit up? It's not fair that you treat me like I'm your 5 year old teenager when you're _not even my family!_" I said through gritted teeth. I saw Edward stop cold and the look of shock on Damon's face. "Like seriously. I know! Why the hell do you think all of a sudden I broke and went so low that I became a drinking whore? I heard you guys talking about it in the living room when I came home from school. I'm surprised I didn't kill myself. That's the only reason I stayed so late at bars. I was disgusted that you kept this act up for years without even telling me. Making me feel horrible when you grounded me or ordered me around when you guys aren't even my parents." I said rolling my eyes at all the right moments. "So don't even tell me who loves me, cares, lies cuz' I think I'm pretty much an expert at it." I said as I walked out my room. I walked downstairs and out the house. I walked to Angel's house who, thank God was at the edge of the town on my side so I didn't have to run around. I knocked o the door and Angel opened it. I smiled.

"Hey I haven't talked to you since forever. I've been having some problems but now I'm all free." She stared but a smile slowly spread on her face.

"Come in" she said moving away from the doorway....

I had so much fun! We prank called, did our hair, nails, and played sports out in their huge backyard. I never thought that this shy girl could be so fun! That's kind of mean but she really opened up today. I was laying down on the bed with Angel beside me. I was staring out at the pitch black night. The moon wasn't out tonight so it was pitch dark. I stared out the window and thought I saw a pair of blood red eyes and then they were gone. Then blue ice eyes appeared. I got up and squinted out the window but it was gone. I'm seeing things? Then I heard a caw. I sat there staring at the floor. No I'm not seeing things. I smiled and lay back down, knowing that I'll be safe....

* * *

"Hell No!" I laughed at the stupidity of men. Angel was telling me about how Brandon Thomas, in my history class, watches porn with his other idiot friend Christian on his iPod during Ms. Pendleton's lectures. Angel had just come a few days ago and she was already spilling the juicy gossip. Even I had to admit that it was pretty damn funny. I walked into my history class with Angel and sat down at my seat next to Damon's and up one from Angel's. When I sat down Damon turned in his chair and stared intensely at me. I glanced over at him. I didn't really know what to say. Damon was about to say something but Mr. Tanner walked in and started his droning voice. I wish there was an off button on that ass of his. I put my hands on my chin and leaned into my desk. Where were Damon and I right now? Friends? Enemies? Dating? More? All these things were hurting my brain. I listed in my brain:

I don't know if the guy I love loves me back.

A vampire is after me trying to kill me.

My parents have been lying to me about being my birth parents.

I felt someone nudging me. I snapped out of my daydream and looked at Mr. Tanner. He was smirking.

"So Ms. Cullen, what's the answer?" he asked smugly. I rearranged my jaw.

"Uhhhmm 72?" I said with my eyebrows arched. He grinned.

"No. This is English and if you would stop daydreaming and start paying attention, you would know the answer. Detention after school." he said as he turned back to the board. I groaned to myself and felt Damon's hard gaze on the side of my head. I avoided Damon for the rest of the day...

The cool spring breeze was blowing my hair lightly. I was walking out of detention with books stacked in my arms. Stupid Mr. Tanner. Grinning ass. I smiled at the hatred toward him. Suddenly my books disappeared from my hand. I looked to my right and saw Damon standing there with my books in his hands.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"You're gonna walk all the way home?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. I shrugged.

"I can" I said simply. He started walking toward the parking lot. I ran after him. "Hey!"

"I'm driving you home" he said flatly.

"You don't have to!" I shouted. He put my books on the roof of his car and turned toward me.

"What are you doing?" Why are you avoiding me?" he demanded. I grew quiet and looked at the pavement which was now growing wet from the drizzle of rain coming from the dark clouds. I heard him sigh and run his fingers through his hair.

"Damon. I wasn't the one who left." I said quietly, almost whispering. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and my bangs. His face had softened and he embraced me. He leaned down to my ear.

"I did it to protect you. I don't want anyone to lay a finger on you." he whispered. My hair was getting damp now and the rain was coming down harder. He leaned back to look at my face. He put his forehead on mine.

"Alexis Marie Cullen I love you more than anything or anyone in the universe." he said staring at me intensely. My eyes widened. I had only dreamt about him liking me but he loved me? My eyes widened in complete shock. I loved him and he loved me. What could ruin this? He leaned in and softly kissed me. At first I just stood there but then I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He leaned into me and I kissed him passionately. The rain was pouring and I was soaked but I didn't care. All I cared about was me and him. Together.

"I love you too" I said against his lips and he kissed me hard again. I moaned a little and a shiver ran down my back. He pulled away immediately and pulled me toward the car.

"It's cold and raining. You're gonna get sick" he said closing the passenger door on me. I didn't say anything but bit my lip and smiled a little. I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye. His hair was dripping and his bangs were stuck to his forehead. His black shirt he wore under his leather jacket was sticking to his chest. He sped up and maneuvered through the traffic taking me home...

**~~~~2 WEEKS LATER~~~~~**

His hands felt warm even though he was a vampire. I smiled over at him and he pushed his bangs away from his eyes. God, he was amazing. He had been teaching me some more witch tricks for the past two weeks and I learned a thing or two. I was walking through the forest to my house. My family hadn't bothered me anymore about him after they found out I knew about their 'secret.' We made an agreement that they would continue being my guardians until I was 18. I'm not gonna be roaming the streets. I walked into the house with Damon and heard banging and noises from the living room. I looked over at Damon and he smiled. We both walked into the living room and I saw the most horrendous sight ever. Something I only saw in my dreams. No it's not my parents doing it....

DAMON'S POV

I walked into the living room and saw an amusing sight. I smirked. It was a man in a humongous spider costume whose legs were higher than its body. I had to admit, it looked pretty real but that's probably because it was mechanical inside and made of some fabric outside. This was very amusing! I was staring but my gaze broke when I felt Alexis dig her face in my arm. I looked down at her.

'You're scared of spiders?' I asked telepathically. It was one of the things I had taught her to do and understand. She nodded and she was paler than usual and she was clinging to me lightly. I hugged her tightly. The spider crawled over to us and I thought it was gonna nudge me or whatever it was here for. But instead the stupid moron nudged Alexis. She turned her head a little from my chest and peeked at the thing that touched her. She grew paler than ever and she breathed in a deep breath and let out a bloodcurling scream as she pushed into me. OK this isn't going well at all. I was holding and her back was to me but she was kicking the crap out of the damn thing. I pulled her away and turned her away from the thing. The family was escorting the 'thing' out of here, apologizing and all that crap. I kissed her forehead and held her to me. She calmed down a little. I looked down at her and she looked really pale. She sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry that I totally freaked. But insects just scare the crap out of me."

"It's OK" I said against her forehead. "You OK?" She nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning her head back.

"Why are you so scared of them?" I asked her, sitting down too and pulling her in my arms. She wrapped her arms around me.

"When I was little, I was roaming the forest and got lost. I sat down to take a break but fell asleep against a tree. When I woke up I saw these little insects all over my arms and legs like ripping my skin and sucking out my blood." I winced at the blood sucking part. She looked up at me with those big sea green eyes I could get lost in any day. "Edward found me and Carlisle put a bandage on it" she said. I leaned down and pecked her on the lips. I didn't say anything but she understood everything I wanted to say. She closed her eyes and rested her head on my chest. I leaned my head on hers and closed my eyes.

BELLA'S POV

I walked in the house after I had rushed the spider thing away. He was here to advertise or something. I had totally forgotten about Alexis's phobia of insects. As I walked in I saw Alexis in Damon's arms sleeping peacefully with color finally returning to her cheeks. Damon's head was on her hair and for once, he didn't look like a dangerous predator. He looked like a normal beautiful boy. He was laying on the edge of the couch with Alexis on top of him...

????? POV

I watched them laying there peacefully. Why did he get to live? Why did he get to get a happy ending when he ruined _her_ happy ending? I steamed from anger. I felt so badly to go and kill him right now. But no I had a plan and it's going to be worse than death. Poor Alexis. She shouldn't have gotten involved with him. But better for me. You better watch out Lex. I'm coming for you soon....

**DUN DUN DUN!!! Good cliffhanger? IDK I try :) But the mystery person is going to be revealed soon and this story will be getting interesting soon. Probably in the next few chapters. Also I'm gonna be starting my new Vampire Diaries story. I'm starting to write it now. Here's my idea:**

**Selena Stephanie Rosewall, cousin of Bonnie Bennett tries to run away from from reality but it always catches up to you and bites you in the ass. She needs someone to save her. Who will?**

**Good? It's based on the TV show FYI. OK I've talked enough. **


	9. Kidnapped by King Asshole

**OK the ending to the last chapter with the spider part was real weird and didn't really go with the story but whatever. I had that dream except in the end..Damon didn't save me and the spider ate me. Yes I have phobia of spiders. So whatever I don't know why I included that in my story. I must have been like hyper or something :P On to the story! **

ALEXIS'S POV

I loved him. With every part of me. I loved him. He kissed me tenderly and held me close to his body. I can't imagine a world without him. I pulled back from his out of world lips and stared into his honey-nut colored eyes, half covered with his sunshine blonde bangs. Wait. This wasn't right. I didn't love him. Did I? No, where did the knight with ice blue eyes go? I loved him right. Wait who was he? I can't remember. OH! My head is killing me! I staggered back and fell backwards into a bottomless black pit. Not this crap again. I shot up and looked around. I was in a dark room; no it was my room. I turned around and looked straight into piercing blue eyes. Damon Salvatore. His dark hair was a mess; in a good way; and his bangs were ruffled.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. I frowned.

"How'd you get here. When'd you get here?" I asked. He leaned back a little.

"I felt some weird emotions coming from you so I came over here to check up on you." he said shrugging. I glanced over at the clock and it read 3:00. Damn.

"You keep track of me even when you're sleeping. Doesn't that wear you out? Cuz' you don't have to---" I rushed but got cut of by him by pecking my lips.

"I like stalking you" he said with a small grin. I stared at him and noticed some things that I saw before. There were bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept for a month. His skin had this weird gray tint to it which wasn't there before. His eyes had lost all the colors they had before and were now a dull blue color with a light ring of red around the pupil. His hair, which usually sparkled with the colors of the rainbow when the light hit it, had absolutely no color at all. Just black. I wouldn't call him dull, he was beautiful to me no matter what. But it killed me to see he was suffering because of me, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. I looked down at his lap and took his hand sin mine.

"Why are you torturing yourself? Do you know how much it hurts to see you in this state?" I whispered. He froze. "Damon I can tell that you haven't been feeding. You're not the only one who can understand someone. And since you won't feed..." I sighed and lifted my neck up to expose my neck. Damon just stared at it, probably debating whether or not to do it. "I want you to" I said cocking my head. "Please" He leaned down and trailed kisses from the base of my neck to my ear. He held me close to him and dug his face in my neck. I stiffened and closed my eyes, getting ready for the pain but it didn't come. He brushed his lips on a spot of my neck.

"I won't hurt you. Promise." he whispered. I bit my lip and raised my neck all the way and took a deep breath....

DAMON'S POV

I bit into her neck and broke the skin, trying to make it as painless for her as possible. I heard her gasp in pain and clutch to my black shirt. I held her closer to me and I felt her blood running down my throat, soothing the ache. Her blood tasted so good. So strong. I could feel the Power in it but at the same time, it tasted way sweeter than it smelled. I felt Alexis raise here head higher and moan a little. I smirked and held her even closer to me. After a while, she stopped moaning and I felt her go limp in my arms. I pulled away immediately. And cleaned the blood away.

"Lex. You OK?" I whispered. She nodded a little and closed her eyes....

* * *

ALEXIS'S POV

"Come to meeeee" A voice hissed in the wind. My eyes perked up and I stared out the window. Mason. Mason. I had to get to him. My love. I had to get him. I got up in a daze and climbed down my window and began jogging through the forest. After what seemed like forever I enter a little clearing and see a man standing in the middle of it.

"Alexis. So glad you could make it." he cooed as her caressed my cheek. I stared at him, with my head spinning. I had no idea what to think. I couldn't remember anything. My mind was blank. It was like a blank white piece of paper. And the only thing that was written on it was, Mason Carter, over and over again. He was the only thing that mattered in the world. He took my hand and sped off into the night with me. Where were we going? I could feel the wind rushing through my face and hair. Suddenly, we stopped in a very large clearing.

"This is where it's all gonna end" I heard him murmur.

"What's gonna end?" I asked curiously. He turned toward me like he had forgotten I was even there.

"You'll see." he says mysteriously. He stared at me and his eyes turned from honey color to blood red. My head started to spin. His eyes turned back to normal and he went across the clearing and did something with a long strand of rope. Oh crap? What the hell was going on? Where am I? I stared at the golden haired boy across the clearing, and as fear and recognition registered in my brain, I began to back up. I turned around and started running for my life. But of course who the hell am I kidding? He's a vampire! He was in front of me and caught me tightly.

"NO!" I shrieked.

"No need to scream baby. I'll make sure Damon comes and tries to save his maiden" he said with a smirk. He pushed me roughly back to the clearing and pushed me down near a tree. "Now I won't try to hurt you as long as you don't try to hurt me." he said warningly and turned back around, staring off into space. What the fuck is he thinking? Leaving me open? I slowly got up and rushed toward him with... nothing. He caught both my wrists swiftly and twisted them in a gruesome angle. I screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" he said as he took me back to the large tree and tied my hands and feet together. Tightly.

* * *

DAMON'S POV

Where was she? Yeah, it's been like a night. But did I mention that I gave her some of my blood after she passed out so the blood is still in her system. I've been searching for hours and whenever I try to contact her, she won't answer me.

"Hello Damon. Remember me?" A voice echoed in my head. Where had I heard that voice before? It's so familiar but I can't remember. "I have your girlfriend. She's sweet. I think I might keep her" I could almost see the smirk on his face. Whoever he was. I followed the voice deep deep into the forest. Crap. He has Alexis. What does he want with her? I called Stefan, for the first time in my long after life. I called him for help. I couldn't risk losing Alexis, even if it meant losing my dignity to Saint Stefan. We both arrived at a large clearing with Elena right behind us. And of course Elena had brought the whole Cullen gang along. Not that I'm complaining that much. I needed to kill the bastard who took Alexis. And I'm gonna make it hurt so bad! We all stepped into the clearing and the bastard who tried to hurt Lex in the alley turned around and faced us.

"Wow, this a surprise! He brought the whole gang. Well, the more the merrier." he shouted.

"SHUT UP YOU GAY BASTARD!" I heard Alexis's familiar voice. I turned toward her and before I could move, the bastard was in front of her and smacked her straight on her face. Now, I'm pissed. I rushed toward him in inhuman speed but he held her up by her hair.

"Stop! Or I swear I'll kill her" he said warningly. He wasn't playing games anymore.

ALEXIS'S POV

He had a tight hand wrapped around my neck. That bastard!

"Who the fuck are you?" Damon shouted.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt" he pouted. "But of course why would you remember?" his voice turned venomous now.

_145 YEARS AGO (ANOTHER FLASHBACK XD)_

_MASON'S POV_

_She looked as beautiful as ever as she walked down the isle. In a flowing white gown with a veil covering her face. Her beautiful curly blonde hair flowed down her back. Her jade green eyes were sparkling in the light. She glided across the carpet with our father by her side. As she stepped onto the platform, where Damon was standing, the priest began the ceremony._

"_Do you, Elizabeth Taylor Carter, take Damon Salvatore as your lawfully wedded husband?" Yes, my beautiful sister was marrying Damon Salvatore. I didn't exactly approve him, but Elizabeth insisted on marrying him. They were apparently in love._

"_I do." she said softly, joy dripping from her voice like honey. The priest turned to Damon._

"_Do you, Damon Salvatore. Take Elizabeth Taylor Carter as your lawfully wedded wife?" I expected the 'I do" to leave his lips, but instead he stared at Elizabeth. I looked around and saw people beginning to murmur. I looked back at the couple and saw Elizabeth staring at him, confused. He took a deep breath and proceeded to break my sister's heart. _

"_Elizabeth I truly loved you, and you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. But I don't love you anymore. My heart now belongs to Katherine Pierce. I felt the shock kick in and saw tears streaming down my angel's face. Everyone was shocked and turned around to look at the smug looking Katherine. She got up and walked out, with Damon right behind her like a love sick puppy. That disgusting low life! I ran over to my sister and hugged her tightly, as she sobbed into my chest._

"_I'm gonna kill that asshole" I mumbled. She pulled away._

"_NO! I still love him, even if he broke my heart!" She sobbed I looked back at her sympathetically. "Promise me you won't hurt him?"_

"_I promise..."_

_()()()()()()()()_

_This can't be happening. This has to be a dream. It just has to be! This is all his fault. He's the reason she's dead! I turned around in a rage and stalked over to the Salvatore Mansion. _

"_Yes?" Katherine, the bitch asked._

"_Where's Damon," I growled at her. The on;y thing keeping me from killing her was the fact that she was a woman. I had some dignity in me. She closed the door and led me to the edge of the woods. _

"_Stop playing games with me Katherine! Where is he?" I growled again. She stopped and slowly turned toward me, but instead with dark eyes and fangs. My eyes widened as she lunged toward me and bit deep in my neck...._

_(A.N. Mason was just explaining this whole thing to them but you guys get to see the whole situation from his POV cuz' y'all are special. :) lmao)_

ALEXIS'S POV

I stared at Damon and his face was totally blank, but slowly realization crept into his features. That just proved it was true. It was all true. How could he do that?

"Katherine must have given me her blood after I passed out, then killed me. So that's how I am here now. Finally, after all these years, I'm able to get revenge on you by killing who YOU love." Mason growled. I felt pity for Mason. He was getting vengeance for his sister but that still didn't give him the right to hurt me. I still stared at Damon, but Damon avoided eye contact with me. I looked back at Mason when I felt his grip tighten around my neck. I began to struggle again. He turned his full attention to me and my struggling...

ELENA'S POV

Selena began to struggle again and Mason turned toward her. I saw Damon twitching and before anyone could stop him, he shot out after Mason and tried to grip his neck but he dodged. Instead he broke off a branch from the tree he was pinning Alexis to, and stabbed into her chest. I gasped.

"Selena!" I shrieked and Mason stepped away and smiled. I thought his story was sad? That bastard!

DAMON'S POV

I lunged toward the bastard but he dodged me and, stabbed a large branch into Selena's stomach, definitely killing any human; which Selena was. My Selena. Dead. She couldn't be. Her eyes were widened and her mouth was slightly open. She took a few broken breaths as she slid down the tree. As soon as she hit the ground, her eyes closed and I couldn't hear her heart beat anymore. She was dead. And a part of me died with her...

**OK this story probably has about 2 chapters left. I know this is short but the cliffhanger was too awesome :) I really liked the ending to this chapter and I hope you guys like it too. I know this story has a lot going on, but doesn't everyone's lives have a lot going on? Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed, liked, faved, alerted, and read my stories. This'll probably sound real corny but each review means everything to me and I read them and try to base my stories on the things you suggest. I'll be posting Save Me? Next and I'll try to update as soon as I can. One more thing, if I have some mistakes in here, I'm sorry. I only spell check this because I don't have enough time to proofread this whole thing slowly. Yeah, I'm very busy so if you don't understand something, just ask and I'll explain. Thx and bye xD**

**XOXOlolzz4ever**


	10. The End

**OK this is the last chapter. I didn't really get a lot of feedback to his story so I'm ending it. But not without an ending, happy or sad! :P**

ALEXIS'S POV

I felt a sharp pain as soon as Mason dodged Damon's failed attempt of attack in my stomach. I gasped and looked down. I large tree branch was jutting out the middle of my stomach. I took loud deep breaths as the pain registered and shot throughout my body. Mason twisted the branch 360 and then back again. I let out a cry of agony and slid down the tree. A pool of blood was already surrounding me and I was losing blood fast. I heard people shouting my name and Mason laughing. I honestly didn't know anymore. My eyesight was blurry and there was a loud ringing in my ears. I felt two familiar strong arms around me and felt the arms shaking me. I closed my eyes and everything went dark. I was dead...

DAMON'S POV

I ran toward my the fallen girl and held her in my arms. I shook her hard, as if that would wake her up. She closed her eyes and died in my arms. Right there in my arms. Tears welled up in my eyes but I didn't cry. I wouldn't cry, and I didn't. I just stared at her, listening to Mason's annoying ass laugh. I slowly put Alexis down, and Renesmee came over to hold her. Everyone was either crying or holding someone crying. I turned to face the bastard who killed my angel. Adrenaline pumped through me as I charged after him. He had nothing to threaten me with. And even if he did kill me, I win either way. I would get to be with Alexis but not before trying my best to avenge her. I picked up the same tree branch he used to hurt Lex and charged full force after him. He swiftly dodged and I just returned after him. We ended up fighting for what seemed like the longest time. Both of us were injured, but soon Stefan had calmed down Elena and come over to help me. With that he held Mason down, and I shoved the stake through his heart with all the strength I had in me. Instead of showing pain, he smiled.

"Fine you killed me. But you'll have to live the rest of eternity without her" he said with a mischevious smile and them crumpled away into dust. I dropped the stake and looked back at Alexis. Her family was crowded around her dead body. Bella was sobbing hard without any tears and Renesmee and Elena just stared at her with tears streaming down their faces. The rest of the family just stared at her. We were all speechless. How could she be dead? She couldn't be dead? No! She couldn't be!Edward picked up her limp body and they all walked behind him like it was some funeral march. So they were just gonna give up on her like that? I glared at all of them. Stefan put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"It's going to be OK." Stefan reassured. I glared at him intensly.

"How can you say that? Would it be OK for you if Elena died?" I said venemously. Stefan sighed.

"No. But you'll get through this. I'll help you" and with that he walked away after the rest of them. I stared at him in disbelief. The girl I loved just died and that's what he says to me? What the hell is wrong with him? I sighed and ran a hand through my already messed up hair. No one was around. No one was around to see me. To see me cry over the girl I loved. Loved more than Katherine. More than my mother. More than anything...

A WEEK LATER

I stared up at the gray sky. I felt so dull. So empty. What was the point of life without her? I sounded so much like Edward but it was true. I couldn't see her laughing face. Or her stupid jokes that seemed to make me laugh anyway. I didn't see her bright eyes. The way she talked to me. The way she loved me. I sighed. It was Friday and on Monday she would be buried. I laughed without mumor and looked around at my surroundings. I was in the wood lounging on a tree. I didn't feel like going back to the house or anywhere. Carlisle was waiting for her wound to heal so it wouldn't get infected or something. I honestly didn't even know why they were still keeping her body in the house. Right now I felt so suicidal. Like some emo kid or something. (no offense against emos. I have gothics and emo friends so I'm not trying to offend anybody) I bet if I could, I would be cutting myself right this moment, but what was the point of that? The cuts were just gonna heal anyway. I looked back up at the sky, trying to get my mind off of this crap but it just kept going back to Alexis. Of course it did. How could I even imagine her leaving my mind. Every second of every day of every week of every month of every year I thought of her. I jumped off the tree and decided to head back to the house. I felt like seeing Alexis, even if she didn't respond back to me. I walked inside and was attacked by Carlisle's questions.

"Damon what did you do with Alexis's body? Do you know where it is? Did you take it somewhere?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Slow down old man. What the hell are you talking about. I didn't take her body. Why would I do that? Where is she?" I asked my last question frantically.

"Well if we knew, we wouldn't be asking you. God, she's even annoying when she's dead." the blonde bimbo said. I think her name was some kind of flower or something. Before she saw me coming, I had pinned her to the wall and growled at her.

"Don't _ever_ talk about Alexis that way you bitch. You don't even deserve to say her name" I growled in her face. Her snotty little expression melted into fear as she nodded, understandingly. Emmett pushed me off of the blonde before I could bite her head off and I heard her complaining to her boyfriend.

"OMG he tried to kill me! I never even wanted to adopt Alexis. That ungrateful little whore never appreciated us." she whined in an annoying voice. My eyes widened and I glowered at her. Stefan held me back as I lunged at the slut again.

"Damon. Damon. Calm down! We have to find Alexis's body remember!" Stefan shouted, trying to get some sense in m head. That stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Look all around the house. Turn it upside down if you have to. I'll go look outside" I growled some orders to him. "Elena you help him."

"We'll help too!" Bella exclaimed. I glared at her.

"No! You already did enough." I practically shouted. I ran out and began running through the forest. Who could get past vampires and why would they want to steal Alexis's body? Was that even the story? What the hell was going on? Suddenly I saw a flash of a shade of brown that just didn't belong in the forest. I stopped and turned around to look at it. My eyes widened and I almost fell to the...

STEFAN'S POV

"What do you think happened to her?" I asked quietly to Elena. She stood tall and beautiful with worry plastered on her face.

"I have no idea honestly. Nothing makes sense" Elena said, shaking her head. I continued searching. I stared down. Why the hell was I searching In a drawer? I sighed and slammed it shut and continued, realistically, searching.

"Do you think Damon really loved her? You always seemed to understand him the most" I asked Elena. She stopped what she was and stared at me with her mouth gaping open.

"Stefan! How could you even ask that? I know your a guy but I though it was obvious enough! He loves her! I've never seen so much love between anyone—except us you know, but you know what I mean!" Elena rushed through her sentences, going back to her work.

"We'll I've seen the worst of Damon so I could never be sure" I shrugged.

"Still Stefan. Even Damon couldn't pull off what those two had, no matter how good of an actor he is." Elena said softly. I nodded slightly, understanding what she was trying to say. Maybe my brother _had_ actually fallen in love. Not what he called love with Katherine. That wasn't love. That was a sick game that Katherine had used to amuse herself. I sighed, suddenly feeling melancholy. Why did the only girl he truly loved had to die?

"You know, Lex really changed Damon. In a way even I couldn't do." Elena whispered. When I looked up at her, confused she continued. "You really didn't see it?" she asked softly. I shrugged guiltly. "You know, you really should give Damon a chance. He really is good inside. He's just hurting too much to show it." I thought about what she just said. Maybe my brother had fallen in love with a human, as he swore he never would. Well she isn't completely human. Half witch, but same thing...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

MYSTERIOUS POV (:P Lol, you'll find out when you read it. It's not that hard to figure out)

He stopped dead in his tracks turned around to stare at me with mouth gaping open. He didn't bother to hide the shock, surprise, happiness from his face. He brushed the bangs away from his eyes as if they were alternating his eyesight.

"Oh my God." he whispered to himself. I smiled at that comment. He never had said God. He told me that if God really did exist, he wouldn't have put him through all this crap. I always had tried to convince him that God did exist. We wouldn't be standing without God. God was everything but we never really got deep into religion. I flicked my bangs away from my eyes by moving my head, kind of like those boy bands do. It had become a bad habit of mine, I couldn't control. I smiled a little waiting for him to talk. Waiting for his reaction. What I didn't expect was for him to come over and hold me in a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around my torso and buried his face in my hair, and sighed. I hugged him back, leaning my lips on his shoulder. Tears were threatening to fall out of my eyes.

"Damon." I whispered. I didn't know what else to say. Just being here with him was enough.

"Are you real?" he asked. He sounded so vulnerable. So open. So sad. I hated seeing him like this. I leaned back and softly placed my lips on his. After a few seconds I pulled back.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Not really" he said hesitantly. I didn't know if he was joking or being serious so I crashed my lips on his again, more passionately. I moved my hands up to his neck and held him tighter to me. One of his hands traveled up to my hair and he knotted his fingers in my wild hair. He pulled slightly at my hair making me moan. Even when Damon was in this state, he was amazing. I let out a gasp of air, even though I didn't need it anymore. He pushed me against the tree and kept kissing me passionately. His tongue glided across my bottom lip and I gladly opened my mouth. His tongue devoured every part of my mouth making me moan even more and louder. I finally pulled away just enough for me to whisper.

"I love you." I gasped against his lips. He didn't say anything but just kissed me again. For a long time we just made out against the poor tree. After what seemed like a millenium, in a good way of course, we pulled apart from each other. But of course we still held each other.

"I thought you were dead." Damon murmured into my hair. I sighed.

"I think I am." That got him to pull away and stare at me intently.

"What?"

"Remember, right before Mason kidnapped me, you had taken too much blood from me and then you gave me a little bit to keep me alive. Well, I guess it was still in my system when I died." I explained. Damon flinched when I talked about me dying.

"Wait, I thought you were sleeping when I gave it to you."

"Yeah well I guess I wasn't. But I think that's just a theory. Maybe some witch thing made me come back or I was never dead." I suggested.

"No, there's no 'witch thing' about that and you couldn't be alive after all those days. Plus, the branch had gone too far in and your heart had stopped beating." Damon murmured. Then his eyes flashed up again. "Wait did you drink blood yet?" his face turned into a worried one. I looked at him shocked.

"Damon, I can't drink blood!" I exclaimed. He took me by the shoulders and shook me a little.

"You have to or you'll die!"

"Then let me die! I'm not gonna drink some innocent person's blood!"

"Fine then, drink from someone who's willing!"

"Damon! That's not the point!" Before I could say anything else, Damon lied his forehead on my shoulder and held me to his body.

"I can't lose you again. If you're gonna starve yourself and die, so will I."

"Damon, that's not fair." He just stuffed his face in my shoulder but I pulled away.

"I'm gonna go visit Angel." I said quietly. He just stared at me, leaning against the tree.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Now you know the truth, of why I was acting so weird. I didn't want to...leave, without saying goodbye to you." Tears were poring down Angel's face and she hugged me tight. So much hugging today.

"No Lex. Just drink _my_ blood." I pulled away from, horrified.

"Yo, you're my best friend! I can't drink you're blood! That's even worse!" Angel looked at me determined and got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She walked back with a gigantic butcher knife in her hand. My eyes widened as I realized what she was going to do. She also realized I was going to stop her so before I could react, she made a large slit on the base of her neck. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the dark red blood oozing out of the cut. I gulped and tried to stop looking at the red brick scarlet color. My lips parted as I stared, as if in a dream, at the blood. I bit my lip and went up to her, still in a daze. I licked my lips and leaned down to the base of her neck. I licked the line of blood starting to rush out now. After that taste I bit down hard in her neck. I wasn't thinking. All that filled my head was blood. Blood was all I needed. Nothing else mattered in the world. After what seemed just a short time, Angel went limp and I had to hold her up to keep drinking. Suddenly something was pulling me away. Away from the blood. I growled and tried to fight back but it was too strong. I turned around to rip the thing's head off but, instead stared back at shining blue eyes. My mind cleared up from the red and I looked back at my crumpled up friend on the ground, with blood covering her. I whimpered and tears streamed down my cheeks like Niagra Falls. I turned away from the horendous scene and buried my face in Damon's chest holding him tight to me.

"Damon! Damon! She's dead. She's dead! And it's all my fault! It's all my fault Damon!" I sobbed. He shushed my quietly, stroking my hair.

"She's not dead. Stefan's here and he's gonna take her home and fix her wound. She's going to be fine."

"What if she died? How could I live with myself?" Damon didn't say anything but just held me, and that was better then a thousand words. I missed him so much when I was 'away.' "Damon. Am I a vampire now?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah." he sighed and sat down, with me still in his arms. I held onto him and suddenly felt sleepy. Before anything else I dozed off. Was that a side effect too?...

()()()()()()()()()()()()

DAMON'S POV

"She's been sleeping for 1 week! When will she wake up?" I screamed at my little brother, Stefan.

"I don't know!" Stefan screamed back. I sighed and ran a hand through my wild hair, as I paced around in front of him. She's been sleeping forever now. Elena had only slept for about 4 days. I can't even remember. That's pretty pathetic for a vampire. But I honestly didn't care. Every second she was unconciouss, I became more and more worried. What if she didn't wake up? It's pretty rare. One in a million, but what if she was _the_ one? I was not thinking like Damon Salvatore. I sighed for the billionth time and looked over at her bedroom door. I sensed something. I ran into the room, slamming the door open. She was sitting up on the bed looking around her, confused. She had a light pale blue, almost white, nightgown that went down to her thighs. It had spaghetti straps and the dress was a little see through, but that wasn't in my attention span right now. I hugged her tightly and stuffed my face into her hair and breathed in her lavender scent. It was so natural. Just holding her in my arms. We just stood there like that for a long time. She finally pulled away and put both hands on my cheek.

"I missed you" she whispered, putting her forehead against mine. "Is Angel dead?" she sighed. She seemed more in control now.

"Yeah, she'll be fine after a few months." She rested her head on my shoulder.

"What the hell has been going on?" she asked wearily. I laughed humorously.

"I don't know..." I sighed. She leaned back and stared into my eyes. She chewed her bottom lip and leaned into me. Our lips met and an electric spark ran throughout me. I pushed against her and deepened the kiss. She ran her fingers through my perfect hair, messing it up. I kissed her passionately and pushed her onto the bed.

ALEXIS'S POV

He kissed me passionately, making me melt to the bone. Even as a vampire, he had such a strong effect on me. I just wanted to stay like that forever. Me in his arms. Him protecting me, forever and forever. He pulled away and sighed.

"You had a vampire suicidal. That's amazing!" I smiled and pecked his lips.

"I love you" I mumbled against his lips. "Forever and ever."

**OK this ending is very crappy but I really don't want to work on this story anymore. I don't get much feedback. Only a little bit. Plus, a few weeks ago my friend read Darkest Night and she hated it so that was a downer. I'll be continuing my other story :D**

**XOXOlolzz4ever**


End file.
